DGM, FT&Free! Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Sekata
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven with your dream guy from ay-man, Fairy Tail or Free? No Problem! Just request me max 2 characters and I try to write it for you :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything xD Various x Reader
1. Intro

The new school year in Fiore began with a large celebration. In this celebration the headmasters of the three most powerful magic-schools of the country, the Iwatobi High School, the Fairy Tail High School and Noah's Black Order, wanted to honour their common bond for the maintenance of the balance of magic.

For this event, the flagship students of every school were called together, to organize the whole being.

From the Fairy Tail School Erza was chosen. She was conscientious and could even boss around the most powerful men. Thus, she had leadership qualities.

From the Black Order School, Lenalee was sent. Her sense of duty could match Erza's and her coordination ability was a good service to build the festivities on the Iwatobi terrain. Because of the large pool, a pool party with subsequent games could be held too.

And of the school Iwatobi itself you were chosen. A loyal and reliable girl.

In addition to your great endurance, because of the competitive swimming, you had a lot of good ideas for the decoration and the design of the evening.

All in all, you were a good team of girls that dealt with the preparations with a lot of love and patience. Now all you had to do was to keep the troublemakers of the schools from killing each other...

"HEY BEADY EYES! WATCH YOUR FUCKING STEP, RETARD!" Gajeel growled and pushed Rei to the side, who had just bumped into him accidentally. "Sorry..." the dark blue-haired boy answered slightly intimidated by him, but Gajeel grabbed him by the collar.

"What is it with this behaviour of a goddamn coward? Are you a man or a little girl? So behave yourself and stand~..."

"That's enough." A cold voice interrupted the little speech and with a fire spell aimed at Gajeels hand, the Dragon Slayer released a frightened Rei.

"Thank you, Rin-san…" Rei said gratefully and quickly disappeared into the hall, before Rin stood in Gajeel's way. "Oi, why did you bring yourself into this sharky tooth? Protecting your Lover?" Gajeel grinned. Rin gritted his teeth and prepared himself to just punch the Iron Dragon Slayer in the face.

"STOP IT NOW! BOTH!" The two quickly turned in your direction and then immediately looked away again. "He started it.", it came from both boys simultaneously. "I do not care. Today we celebrate together and no wars or anything like this. And I don't want to see a fight again today." You told them, as you rest your hands on your hips. Gajeel growled, while Rin scratched his neck. "Yeah yeah..." the redhead said with a sigh, and also went into the swimming hall.

"This is going to be nothing but chaos…" A sigh escaped your lips as you shook your head. Lenalee came up behind you and gave your shoulder a reassuring pat. "Calm down [Y/n]. They're just stupid guys. Come on, we need to build up the karaoke stage ready, if it has to be working in 2 hours!" the Chinese girl smiled and you sent a smile back at her before you nodded and walked alongside her to the stage. There were already a waiting Gildarts, who was Fairy Tail's sport teacher, and Komui, Black Order's science teacher. "Brother...Please let us connect the technology. Disaster will strike when you'll try…" Lenalee sighed and pulled her arguing brother aside. You had to smile and then helped Gildarts with the last preparations.

The karaoke stage was ready to rock!

-.-.-.-.-

The time of the karaoke games started and you were relieved that no accidents had happened until now, in which the school bands were involved, because they really disliked each other.

Rin and Allen were behind the stage and played the music for the singers who participated. First, Natsu sang with his wry tone to "Highway to hell", what caused the audience to disappear...

After everyone was gathered again, Sting came onto the scene. Rin could not stand this arrogant Dragon Slayer and so he distracted Allen so he could play a very~ special song for Sting...

Sting stood grinning in front of the microphone and held his free arm in the air. "Yo! Now it's my turn and I promise you! After this song, you'll wish that I sing for you until this evening ends! I'll now sing to you my favourite song! Music please!" Sting said, still grinning.

But when the music began, he dropped the microphone in shock and went pale, before he turned red in embarrassment, as the whole audience laughed.

„I am a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie Wooorld~ Life in plastic…It's fantastic…"

"RIN YOU ASSHOLE!", Sting yelled and stormed back to where Rin and Allen were settled. Screams and several attacks could be heard, before the stage exploded with the boys standing in the ruins and starting to fight.

And that should just be the beginning...

-.-.-.-.-.-

In order to defuse the tense situation between the others, Erza had an idea. "Stop fighting. We now will play: Seven Minutes in Heaven "

At first all of you groaned annoyed, but Erza's death glare and a " HAS ANYONE ANY OBJECTIONS?" were sufficient to obtain a collective head shaking and now every male participant had to write his name on a piece of paper and the whole collection of them would go through the girls side.

It did not surprise you that you were the first off as Erza held a bag in front of your face with a grin.

"If you don't mind [Y/n]" she said in a sweet tone.

...You had no choice...


	2. Fairy Tail Jellal Fernandez

This time you were lucky. You were freed to be the first one , because Lucy had dared to ask Erza an uncomfortable question and was sent first with Natsu to one of the three places for the game. You were happy for both , because you knew the feeling both felt for each other.

Actually.. who was the guy you wanted to spend the seven minutes ? It was easy to explain , because you could not just turn away your gaze from a certain man who just enjoyed to annoy Ultear , his fellow student.

" Jellal , stop it ! " , The black-haired woman sighed in panic as she surveyed her swollen cheek in the mirror. " Oww Ultear , you aren't fun. Should I let your cheek become even bigger ? " , Jellal laughed softly as Ultear groaned in frustration. Even that their closeness hurt you, you had to smile gently as you saw Jellals delighted face. He brought you heart always to swell and his soft voice made you almost melt.

As Jellal felt your eyes on him , he looked in your direction and showed you his warmest smile. You felt caught and turned your gaze away with slightly red cheeks. Jellal's smile grew wider and then he looked back at Erza when she came to you with the paper scraps.

You did not noticed her first , because your eyes rested on your bust size , which , in comparison to the other of Jellals school , was relatively small. And so you had a little complex. Since the Fairy Tail guys always raved about the big breasts of their girls.

"Hello, Earth to [Y/n] Your turn . " Erza's voice brought you out of your toughts. You blinked, before you cleared your throat and carefully you led your hand in the bag It was as if you fear that it might bite , that timid you were seeking for a piece of paper.

You pulled out one of the paper slips and Erza looked at it , because you didn't dared to look , who you got. Erza's gaze fell and she closed her eyes a little disappointed " Jellal . " She said in a slightly cold voice

You had to swallow. Normally you would just jump up and cheer inwardly , but Erza's look made you afraid. You knew what she felt for Jellal and you were pretty certain that Jellal had mutual feelings for her.

"I'm sorry .. Shall I draw again?" You asked as you looked down sadly. " No, not at all. Jellal, please say a number from 1 - . 3. This bring judgment for the place where we bring you, " Erza explained the rules once more , since not everyone had listened the first time. " 1. " Jellal spoke softly as he rose from his seat and walked to you. " Hey ! Make my cheek back to normal ! "Ultear whined. Jellal turned to her and smiled. " The effect of the spell will wear off in about an hour . "

" WHAT ? UNDO THE SPELL NOW! ! "Ultear yelled but Jellal pulled you already laughing behind Erza as she brought you to the place.

It took a while and you went through a teleporter that connected the three schools together. " So , here we are . " Erza said and you opened a door. You looked into the room and saw many high - tech devices. " Where are we ? " You wanted to know. " In Noah 's Black Order. This is the science room from the school . "Erza explained and then let you alone.

You walked over to a machine and placed your hand over the cold steel. " Such a sterile room for a Seven Minutes in Heaven game ? What a mood killer .. " you said with a sigh. Jellal smiled and closed his eyes. " That's a matter of fact what you were saying. For my taste it's too .. how you say it .. static. But that can be changed."

The blue -haired man put his words into action and with a snap of his fingers he changed the environment. Juicy green grass turned from the paper on the floor and the room turned into a flourishing meadow landscape. The walls of the room melted away and revealed a starry night sky with a bright shining moon.

The panorama was so incredibly beautiful that your mouth gaped open and left you speechless for a moment " Wow .. how beautiful .. " you said slightly dreamy and Jellal chuckled before he sat down on the grass and pat the seat beside him. " I'm glad you like it. " He said , as you sat down next to him.

A rather awkward silence fell over you afterwards. Well, for you it was uncomfortable. Jellal seemed to go well , because his eyes were closed and he was enjoying the crickets chirping in the distance. " Jellal .. ? " you started somewhat uncertain. " Hmm ? " He hummed melodic to show you that he listened to you.

" W. What you did to Ultear's cheek . .. " again you stopped your sentence. " Yes ? What is about it? "Jellal asked and opened his eyes to look at you. " C ... Can you do that with other parts of the body ? " You asked and your face turned red , as you could understand this sentence quite wrong. " Mhm ? Certainly. Why ? "He asked.

" Well .. I was wondering if you could teach me how to use that spell.. That I .. that I can do that for my breasts .. " you really wanted to stop talking , but somehow your lips moved by themselfes.

After this sentence you buried your tomato red face in your hands. To say such embarrassing things in front of your crush without thinking properly, made you feel uneasy.

What would he think of you now ?

Instead of the expected laughter Jellal was silent. " Why do you want to make your breasts bigger ? " He asked. You let out a sigh and you looked away. "They are so bulky and small .. I want the guys to notice me .. Like.. the girls from your school .. " You murmured. Jellal blinked. " Would it not bother you that they only pay attention to you because of your breasts ? " He asked.

You looked to the ground again. " I .. do not know. But being ignored is worse .. I .. Prefer to have big beautiful breasts .. "

Jellal sighed heavily before he pulled you into a gentle hug. You blushed as your head leaned against his chest. "You don't need something like that. You are perfect. Just as you are. Big breasts may change your appearance , but not your character. And as long as you are like yourself , you do not need to change . " He said and you felt his hot breath on your ear. A chill ran down your spine , as you raised your head to look into his affectionate and smiling face.

"You .. think I 'm perfect ? " You asked. Jellal smiled more and gently lifted your chin. " For me, yes you are. " He whispered before he kissed your lips gently. " So never change [Y/n] .. " he whispered as he left butterfly kisses on your nose , cheeks and mouth. You had to smile as you put your arms around his neck. " Thank you , Jellal. That's why I love you too so much. "

Shortly after you these words had slipped out your mouth, Jellal blushed shortly before he smiled again and with his nose he nudged your face back in to kiss you again. " I love you too , so please do not change your body to please others .. " he muttered and left your mouth to attack your neck

You wanted to answer , but a moan escaped your lips as he sucked on your soft spot and pushed you into the grass. Jellal hovered over you and sucked and bit until a red mark graced your neck. He licked and kissed the spot again back to your mouth. " I love you .. " he breathed , before he ran his tongue along your bottom lip. " Jellal .. "

Without hesitation you granted his wish and your tongues fought a hot dance , which Jellal won with ease. His hands explored your body , while your hands were buried in his hair. His kisses became more demanding , but always retained a touch of tenderness.

When you ran out of oxygen , Jellal had to break away from you. You were panting but happy, as you looked into each other eyes, before he put his forehead against yours, and closed his eyes.

" I wish this moment never ends .. " you said softly. Jellal smiled and stood up again. He helped you on your feet and kissed you again. " Unfortunately, it does. But .. we can continue elsewhere where we left off . " He winked and nobody saw you both again for the whole night.


	3. Fairy Tail Rogue Cheney

Rather unsure you looked at the group of boys. Rogue was sitting in between Sting and Makoto and had his head hung low. He seemed kinda depressed and unhappy. From a feeling deep inside of you, you actually wanted to pull his name out of the bag. Then Rogue was since a long time the one you secretly fell in love with.

Despite the fact that you attended different schools, you had a haunt you both shared with each other, to which you always would go when you weren't in a good mood. And that emotional state unfortunately occurred rather often with Rogue, what concerned you drastically.

"Would you finally pull out a piece of paper? The others would also want to play, [Y/n]." Erza demanded, whose thread of patience was as thin as Natsu's self-control at an 'All you can eat'-buffet. "I'm sorry…", you whispered as your hand travelled through the pieces of paper.

Right then you could feel something sticking to your hand. If you hadn't known it better, you had the feeling, that someone used his magic, because you could see a tiny, little shadow emerge from the piece of paper. You blinked for a second as Erza already snatched the paper from your fingers.

"Rogue! It's your turn!" the redhead shouted and your cheeks turned bright red. From all of your fellow students it had to be him…that had to be destiny, right?

"Hehe, Congratulations!" Sting grinned as he smacked Rogues shoulder, who just looked away in silence and stood up. Still speaking not a word he grabbed your hand and led you to…Yes where to actually?

"Just a moment you two! Rogue, state a number between 1 and 3." Erza demanded. "What for?" the Shadow Dragon Slayer asked while you cocked questioningly your head a bit to the side. "That's because we prepared three scenes for the game. But we won't tell you which number belongs to which location." Erza grinned as Rogue sighed. "What a playschool. 2." He said then what made Erza grin. "Excellent choice." Titania spoke and blindfolded you both, as two supervisors led you into the unknown.

"So, when we closed the door, you are allowed to take of the blindfolds." Erza shouted from the outside before she closed the door to the room completely. "Your 7 minutes start…NOW!"

You pulled the blindfold from your eyes to see a bedroom unfold before your now uncovered eyes. Candles were lit and a great king-size bed stood there with multiple silk sheets and 4 pillows. "Wow. They have indeed gone to a lot of effort." A chuckle left your lips. "Tch…Do they expect us to do something in seven minutes on there or what?" Rogue sighed as he shook his head. You looked at him and closed your eyes. "Probably. Or it is only intended to provide a nice and cosy ambience. And to be honest…I like it better here, than in a musty, old closet, which reeks of sweat." You said what caused Rogue to grimace at that imagination. "That may be true…" He said and took a seat on the bed.

"Rogue? You seem depressed. Is everything alright?" you asked concerned and seated yourself right next to him. "Yeah…I just don't like crowds. And Stings comments are annoying me. But…" He paused to look at you for a brief moment, before he smiled slightly. "I'm glad that I am here with you. Your company is very pleasant." He continued and as he noticed what he was saying his cheeks turned slightly red and he quickly turned his head to the side, so that the long strands of his jet black hair covered the side of his face, that you couldn't see the rising blush on his cheeks anymore.

You too blushed a little bit and looked down at your lap. "T…That compliment I truly can return to you. I enjoy to spend time with you." You only whispered and put your hand on his. Rogue looked up and right then at you. "[Y/n]…Have you…wished for another man…to be with…in here? Be...Because…" He stopped and looked away again. For Rogue It always has been difficult to express his feelings. A slight laugh escaped your lips before you simply wrapped your arms around him. Rogue immediately stiffened, before he relaxed again and leaned his head against yours.

"If you want to imply that you have manipulated the drawing…I have seen your shadow magic, as I pulled out the paper." You demanded laughing. "Th…That doesn't answer my question…" Rogue mumbled embarrassed and cleared his throat.

You looked at him and blushed slightly. Should you go for it? How would he react?

With a last, deep swallow you kicked any concerns aside and leapt onto his lap. Rogues eyes widened in surprise as he got a hold of you while your breasts where pressed against his upper body. Now you sat with your legs apart on his lap and you looked into each other's eyes.

"Then maybe this will answer your question…" You whispered, before you leaned slightly forwards and captured his lips with yours.

At first there was no reaction from him, which caused you to want to back away in disappointment. But as you wanted to pull away, you felt a hand at the back of your head, which pushed you against his lips again.

Rogue took complete control over the kiss as he pulled your body closer to his and his hands rested on your hips. He nipped on your lower lip to draw a gentle moan from your lips. "Ah…" Was all that could leave your mouth, before his tongue entered the cavern of your mouth and the new territory was meticulously explored. His tongue stirred your upper palate and caused a moan to fall from your lips. Rogue swallowed your moaning with delight as he began to massage your hip with the help of his thumb.

Your cheeks were bright red and your eyes were closed as you laid all of your feelings for him into this long lasting kiss. As Rogue lowly groaned into the kiss, you grinded your pelvis into his lap. Rogue had to pull away because of this sensation and a moan fell from his lips, while you could feel a slight bulge, on which you were sitting. "I…I'm sorry…I…" You were about to say as he grabbed your arm and threw you onto the mattress. "Rogue?" The Dragon Slayer hovered above you as you looked at him bright red. "That is no nice to do [Y/n]. Now I have to punish you." He murmured slightly aroused and leaned himself down to capture your lips once again in a passionate kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, so you could pull him more against you. With one hand he supported himself next to you, while his other hand searched his way along your side and across your top. Your slender fingers stroke through his jet black hair and just as he was about to lift up your shirt suddenly the door sprang open. "Your time's up…and I advise you to still be fully dressed." Erza said as she came into the room.

Rogue unwillingly pulled away from your lips and snarled "Why now? I haven't told [Y/n] yet, that I love her…" A sigh escaped his lips and he heard a laugh from your direction. "I love you too, Rogue." You said tenderly, before leaned once again in his direction and breathed a soft kiss onto his lips.

What is to say there now…After your turn you two left immediately to continue where you were interrupted in his apartment.


	4. Free Rei Ryugazaki

The more couples 7MIH brought forth , the more uncomfortable you were. You are happy for your friendsy, but it was extremely uncomfortable so see a kissing couple in every corner. As for you, who had never had a relationship , the love around you stung your lonely heart.

Luckily you were not the only one who felt uncomfortable in the midst of all the turtledoves. Rei was trying to remain steadfast, but not even dared to lift his head. Because at the smallest view about a loving exchange of caresses , the shy swimmer lowered his head progressively stiffer towards the floor.

A sigh left his lips to suppress his nervousness. The longer the evening became, the more tense he was. And you became tense as well with every passing couple.

" So after number 2 is now occupied by two horny Celestial spirits .. " Erza began with a sigh and referred to Aquarius and Scorpio , where Erza entered after their time were up. Erza shook once more her wet hair from the water wave she got hit by Aquarius before she turned to you.

" [Y/n] , it's your turn now. Choose wisely. There are not many left . " Erza spoke. With a nod, you led your hand hesitantly through the remaining paper slips before you took one of the papers and look at the name.

" R..Rei .. " , you murmured with a slight blush. Said boy cleared his throat in embarrassment and looked away in shame. " Well Rei. 1 or 3 ? " Erza asked.

" 3 .. Since as far as I know nobody choose this number yet. In addition, three is a beautiful number . "Rei commented as he shyly held out his hand for you. With flushed cheeks you laid your hand on his and Erza brought you to the mysterious room number 3.

" Caution. Watch your steps , if you want to stay dry . "Erza smirked and closed the door. " Heh ? What does she mean ? " You wondered and took a step forward. But you regretted immediately this decision , because instead of the solid floor was nothing and you fell in a cold liquid.

Rei felt his way along the walls until he found a light switch. " Everything okay? " He asked , when he saw you dove up from the cold water of the big pool. " Yes, I am fine. But since when is the pool in this room such big? It takes almost all the space .. It looks like a certain someone has helped along with magic .. " You laughed as you were climbing out of the water. " Haru - kun does this sometimes. He needs a lot of space to swim and he forgets every now and then to change the pool back to it's normal size. " Rei said , pushing up his glasses.

However, he cleared his throat when you undressed your top , because it was drenched of course. Under your top you wore a bikini , but not for the school. a leisure model. And the upper part .. gave Rei deep insights into your curves.

He swallowed as his glasses fogged up from the heat of his cheeks. As you noticed this , you had to smile and walked towards him. Rei startled slightly as you rose your arms and gently took his glasses from his nose. " So it 's much better now , do not you think ? "

Rei swallowed again, his cheeks were now tinted red and a tomato would be envious. " I..I .. would prefer to keep the glasses on .. " he stammered embarrassed. "Otherwise I don't see clearly your beautiful [e / c ] eyes .. "

Rei clapped a hand over his mouth so he could not speak further.

You tilted your head , before you had to laugh softly. " You're so sweet Rei . " You spoke softly.

" S ... Sweet? I?" He repeated stunned and as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. You set up your toes and breathed a quick kiss on his cheek. " Yes you are. And that's why I like you so much. " You smiled.

Rei 's orbs vibrated with excitement before he smiled and hesitantly put his arms around you. " [Y/n] .. I have a request .. " he began . " Anything you want Rei - kun ." Was your gentle response.

Rei swallowed once again before he glanced aside in shame and then back to you. "May I k-kiss you ..?"

This question sounded so innocent, so careful that your heart skip a beat before you watched him tenderly. "Rei .." you started and put one of your hands to his red cheek. Your deep look in his eyes caused Rei almost to collapse, so excited he was.

"A girl didn't want to be asked such a thing .. If you want to do it, then .. just do it. Otherwise you're ruining the moment of surpri~ .. " Rei cut you off with a rather awkward kiss.

It seemed that Rei kissed for the first time, because he was careful, gentle and moving his lips slightly uneven.

Your arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. Your soft moan insecure Rei and he pulled away from you. " I.. I am sorry .. .. Was that uncomfortable ? " He asked, worried and wanted to get away a few steps , but you pulled him back to your lips.

Rei lost his balance and you two fell again in the pool. Rei was still holding you in his arms and kiss you in the water. This kiss was a little more intense. As your tongue traced against his lower lip , Rei opened his eyes in shock. You let out a low growl to his timidity and so you simply bite his lip.

Rei gasped in shock. You used this moment to push your tongue in his mouth. You enjoyed his hot cavern and with a purr you licked his upper palate with your tongue , which caused Rei to moan into the kiss.

" Hey. don't contaminate my pool. I wanted to swim after this party. " , The emotionless voice of Haruka let you both pulled away from each other embarrassed. "I'm sorry Haru - san . " You said and helped Rei out of the pool.

With holding hands you went back to the others and as you tooki your seat next to Rei, you pulled him back to a quick kiss.

" I love you, Rei . "

Rei smiled and stroked your cheek. " I love you too [Y/n]. My beautiful butterfly .


	5. DGM Yuu Kanda

"Oh God no, please no! I insist on repeat of the drawing!" growled an annoyed Gray as Juvia threw herself onto his arm and was pleased that she had drawn the name of her beloved Gray-sama for this game. The black haired male therefor didn't show much of enthusiasm, which the female water mage would have dreamed of that he would.

You had to laugh quietly. As much as Gray had your sympathy, it was just too funny to watch, how he was pulled against his will to the romantic constructed bedroom by Erza. "Poor Gray." You whispered what caused Lavi to grin. "He should be glad to be in the same bedroom with that hottie." The Bookman Jr. laughed.

He earned a smack against the back of his head from you. "No one would leave you alone to play with a woman without a supervisor anyway." You demanded and Lavi grinned back at you. "Well, I rather would be glad to have no witnesses, when I would make you a woman." Lavi grinned and earned a furious glare from Kanda, who sat beside you and was growling all the time as well talking to nobody at all.

"Jeez, get a room!" Kanda snarled and closed his eyes. "Aww how cute. Our little Yuu is jealous." Lavi laughed as he threw an arm around the young samurai's shoulder. "Don't call me that." Kanda sighed in an annoyed tone as he knocked Lavi's arm from his shoulder. "Finally loosen up a bit Yuu, otherwise you will never find a wife." It came from you with a chuckle. Kanda growled almost for no ear to catch. "Now even you start like that! Leave me alone! And I do NOT want a wife." You could see that Kanda was about to lose himself and held his senses back to not ran amok with the help of his sword Mugen.

"What? You like men? I think~ I should seat myself somewhere else then." Lavi laughed, what earned him a smack against the back of his head from his teacher and grandfather, Bookman. "Ouch! Oi old panda, what was that for? Ow!" Because of his nagging Lavi also got a kick at his behind. "Are you finished then with your nursery school? Seriously…I'll go home any minute now." Kanda sighed ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"NO ONE will go home!" Erza interrupted all of this. Lavi stopped with his laughing and was as well-behaved as only Bookman was able to be. "Thanks Erza." Kanda grinned slightly though Titania ignored him as she held the bag with the pieces of paper in it in front of you. "It's your turn. And please…bring your victim back alive." She demanded what caused you to laugh. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try." Was your counterattack, before you let your hand go through snippets for a few moments and finally pulled one out. You looked at an oh~ so familiar name that the grin, which decorated your lips, got even wider. "Yuu~" You purred in an seductive voice and looked at Kanda.

His eyes were still closed and he pretended that you didn't even say a word. You quickly made your way over to him and pulled him by his ponytail from his sitting position. "OW! Get your hands off me, woman!", Kanda growled annoyed and was just about to pull out his Mugen, but you were faster. With a grin gracing your lips you dragged Mugen out of its scabbard and gave it to Erza. "Would you preserve this for us until it's over?" You asked laughing. "WHAT DO YOU THI-" More words weren't let out of Kanda's mouth, because he could feel the blade of his own sword right at his throat. "Enough with the screaming! No weapons during the game! Name a number!"

"…"

"A number, Kanda!"

"…"

"…He picks 2."

"[Y/n]! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"YOU SHALL FINALLY TALK IN REASONABLE TONE!" This time Erza had proved that she even could get Kanda scared the slightest bit, as he went pale and gulped. With a growl he finally stood up and let himself be led to the room from you, in which you would be locked in for the next 7 minutes.

"Your 7 minutes start…NOW." Erza demanded and left the corridor. Kanda growled annoyed and let himself fall to the ground, while you chose to sit on the bed. "Is the ground really so comfortable? The bed is big enough for two." You almost whispered with a smirk. Kanda opened one of his closed eyes and snarled at you. "Wow…still angry? You know, that Lavi and I only make fun of you, so that you loosen up a bit."

Kanda stayed silent and you cocked your head to the side, before a grin graced your lips. "I bet you never kissed a woman before." The blue haired male looked at you with one of his eyebrows dangerously twitching. "And if so…" He grumbled and turned his head away. "You always pretend to be so~ strong, but despite that you don't even have the guts to kiss a girl." You continued to tease, while Kanda's growling was getting louder and louder. You enjoyed teasing him, because he never once had raised his sword against you until the very day of today. That meant a lot with him.

"I don't have to prove anyone anything. Nevertheless you." He stated in a grumpy tone. Your grin widened. Kanda' cheeks were tinted with the slightest blush. "Yuu~ you wouldn't even be manly enough to prove it to me."

….

That was IT for Kanda.

In the next second you were thrown onto the mattress and Kanda was hovering above you. His knees held your legs down, so you couldn't really move. "Y…" He choked your protest by capturing your lips in an aggressive way. Even though the kiss was not gentle, as you hoped it would be, you enjoyed the taste of his lips and how his hand stroked over your breasts that were hidden underneath your top. As you broke away from the kiss he grinned at you. "And? Have I fulfilled your expectations?" He asked. Mean, as you were, you stuck your tongue out. "I don't know. You have to try harder and again." Was your answer. Kanda grinned, before he kissed you again. This time the kiss was much gentler, but didn't lose anything of its passion.

With ease he coaxed a moan out of your mouth as he lifted your shirt up and massaged your left breast with his hand. Your moan made Kanda shudder and a deep, manly groan emitted from his throat as your knee stroked the bulge, which had formed inside of his pants. "Ah~ You like living dangerous, huh?" Kanda asked as he squeezed your breast harder to tease you.

"When you're attracted to a man like you, then it's probably true that you love danger." You only could whisper. Kanda blinked for a second, before he grinned. "Is that so?" He asked as he kissed down your neck. Your eyes closed and another moan escaped your lips as Kanda shoved your bra to the side and his cold fingers danced along your skin. "Your 7 minutes are up and I advise you to be still alive…or at least dressed." Erza shouted from the other side of the door and that was Kandas signal to rise from you as you pulled down your shirt again.

Erza led you two in uncomfortable silence back to the others and you could see as Kanda fought against his male nature. As the bulge in his pants disappeared you had to laugh and leaned yourself into him, before you reached the others again. "Hey Kanda…" You said as your fingers stroked teasingly over the empty scabbard on his belt. "From today on you gladly can…play with my scabbard too, you know." Kanda stayed silent, but blushed a deep~ red.

Lavi looked at you and cocked his head to the said questioningly. "Yuu? What is running out of your nose? And tell your pants to not aim at me!"

"…"

After that statement Lavi sadly couldn't play anymore, because he got knocked into come by Kanda…


	6. Free - Sousuke Yamazaki

"Come on, Momotarou! You're giving up already? From you I'm used to a better condition!" Sousuke said as he made a few sit-ups with the younger. Rin sighed. "Sousuke. Just because your shoulder is slowly getting into recovering-phase because of Wendy-chan's healing magic, you don't have to strain it like that right away." Rin intended strictly. You had to agree with your childhood friend. "Rin-kun's right. In addition, you should disclaim doing that during the others visit. After all, we are the hosts, remember?" You asked, what caused Sousuke to look at you in a cold way. He turned his way to the side and sighed. "Tse. For all I care. Then we will train twice as hard tomorrow." He gave in and sat down alongside Momotarou in a separate corner, far away from you two. "We don't bite, just so you know..." You said disappointed. It seemed as if Sousuke would avoid you for a while now. But you couldn't explain to yourself why he did that. And somehow it pained your heart too, because you were in love with this man. Very much in love.

"Hn." Was his short answer and this caused you to sadly drop your gaze onto the ground. Rin sighed and put a hand onto your shoulder. "He doesn't mean it like that. Maybe it's about time to tell him how you feel about him." He said quiet enough so Sousuke couldn't hear him. You blushed for a brief moment, before you had to clear your throat. "No, that is not a good idea. Our relationship is already so bad lately, so I don't want to endanger our friendship by unrequited love." You said and looked away shortly.

Rin sighed again, before he pinched your cheeks and pulled at them. Since primary school he did that a lot and with pleasure. "Now don't frown like that." Rin grinned, who found your warped facial features extremely amusing. You took his wrists into your hands and pushed them away lightly. At the same time you couldn't hide the small smile on your lips. "I don't know how you do that, but thanks to you I always feel better. Thank you Rin, I needed that." You said with a smile and pulled the grinning Rin into a hug.

In the process you didn't saw the defeated gaze Sousuke threw at you two. To him, your familiarity seemed almost obvious. And that was the reason why he largely avoided you, even if it pained his heart. How he wished he could just approach you, take you in his arms and kiss you. But his pride and his already since elementary school existing rivalry with Rin prevented that. He could only sigh and look into another direction, so that he didn't need to look at that "perfectly happy couple", as he liked to call it, anymore.

Several minutes passed until the current couple, consisting of Gou and Nagisa was brought back by Erza. "Alright. Slowly the game is hitting its climax. There are only [Y/n] and one last piece of paper left!" Erza grinned and you looked up at her. "Who is it?" You wanted to know. Erza took the note and read the name written on it out loud. "Sousuke."

...

Sousuke froze as well as you. "W...W...What?" It escaped you in shock. You looked at Sousuke for a moment, who immediately avoided your gaze, before you stood up saddened. "Let's get this over with." Sousuke said slightly uninterested. "Name a number. It decides the room." Erza said. "I don't care." Was Sousuke's answer. "You have to pick a number."

"Surprise us." Sousuke shrugged his shoulders and Erza had to sigh heavily. After the end of this day she seriously needed a whole lot of aspirin. Fortunately it was almost over. "Very well. Then I'll lead you to room 2. It's the nearest." Erza gave in, because she really had almost no motivation left after all of this back and forth.

In silence you followed Erza. Your gaze fell now and then on Sousuke, who somewhat apathetic looked forward all the time. As he felt your gaze on him, he turned to you. "Do I have something on the corner of my mouth?" He asked a bit gruff. Immediately you looked away again. "No. Sorry." You mumbled softly. Erza opened the door and let you two in. In the process she put a hand on your shoulder and nodded at you. You had to blink questioningly, before she closed the door behind her and the dammed light of the candle gave the room an yellowish-reddish touch. This place had such an romantic atmosphere, that you lost yourself for a moment in the scent of the scattered rose petals on the bed. But a cold voice ripped you out of your thoughts.

"Sorry, that you have to be here with me." Sousuke sighed, as he sat at the window and looked up into the evening sky. You looked up. "I know you'd much rather be with Rin here." Sousuke continued and defeated closed his eyes. He tightly clenched a fist and fought the urge to beat it right into the wall next to him. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to be here with Rin?" You asked perplexed. Sousuke opened his eyes and looked briefly at you. He smiled for a moment. But the corners of his mouth dropped down again, before he directed his gaze at the sky. "It's okay. You don't have to hide it. One can see anyway what you two feel for each other. The constant hugs, the teasing and constantly you two laugh together. And you show him that smile, that...that you would never show to me." He said and your eyes widened. Did he avoid you because of this?

"Sousuke...The reason, why I can't be as opened with you as I can be with Rin...is another..." You said as you stood up. Sousuke stayed silent as you stood beside him and supported yourself with your hands on the ledge beside him. "You owe me no justice, [Y/n]. It's okay. As long as you're happy, I am the very last person, who wants to destroy your luck." Sousuke mumbled and lifted his hand to stroke through you [h/c] hair. You leaned into his touch, before you looked at him. "Sousuke...I don't love Rin. I love...You...Because of that it is so hard for me to be carefree around you. I want to laugh with you, but every time you look at me so angry...my heart sinks...and I can't smile anymore..."

Sousuke's eyes widened and his mouth gaped opened. Did you just say that you love him? Him? The man, who wants to carry you in his arms and never let you go again? Did he hear that just right? "[Y/n]...I love you too..." Was all he said, before he pulled you against his chest and captured your lips in a sweet kiss. Your eyes closed immediately and you wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

His arms found their way around your waist as he pushed you more against him and dipped his head to the side to out variable pressure on your lips. With this he drew with ease a groan from you, which he swallowed hungrily. His thumbs massaged your hips in circular motion as he took your lower lip between his. He nipped and nibbled on it until you had to moan again. He took this opportunity to bring his tongue into this play. But you were prepared and let your tongue battle against his. Surprisingly you won the battle and your tongue stroked across his upper palate to this it a bit. Sousuke groaned lowly into the kiss as his hand began to wander underneath your shirt. He gently stroked the bare skin on your back which caused goose bumps to arise on it.

The lack of oxygen caused you two to break away from each other, before you looked into the eyes of the other and wore a fortunate smile on your lips. From the smile came small laughter. Sousuke lifted you up into his arms and made his way over to the bed. He gently laid you down on the mattress, before he hovered above you and kissed down your neck. "...S...Sousuke...Our times almost up..." You spoke softly. Sousuke growled for a second, before he searched for your lips once again and breathed a small, but meaningful kiss onto them. "And? We're the last pair. No one's turn will be after ours. We have time. The whole~ night~..." He whispered into your ear, before he began to nibble on the lobe. You couldn't hold back a moan and due to the goose bumps your nipples could already be seen through your top. This caused a satisfied grin to arise on Sousuke's lips. "You see? Even your body says that we should continue."

You blushed a deep red, before you wrapped your arms around his neck laughing and pulled him down into your direction. "Not only mine. Down there someone is knocking already..." You teased and this caused Sousuke to blush beet red as he noticed, that the bulge in his pants indeed was pressing against your pelvis. "Don't you want to let him in?" Sousuke asked grinning, before you both devoted yourselves to your both sided love all night long.

Erza, by the way, hadn't disturbed you after the seven minutes and most of the others were anyway delirious from the alcohol.


	7. Free - Rin Matsuoka

The game of Seven Minutes in Heaven was getting quite an interesting touch, after good Gou had pulled out Sting's name. Rin growled as he stood up and made his way over to the blond. "If you touch my sister just once, you'll never experience graduation." Rin hissed. Sting only grinned as he gave Rin a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Let the little one yet experience for once, what it's like to be touched by a REAL man. Instead of such a coward as her brother." Sting laughed and was led to room 1 together with Gou by Erza, before Rin could lose his temper and had to be held back by Laxus and Krory. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE DEAD!" Rin shouted after them, before he let himself slump in between Nitori and Sousuke with a sigh escaping his lips.

You had observed the redheaded Samezuka swimmer the whole time. Slowly you really began to hate Sting. For that, that he always allowed himself to do such things. Even though you were thankful to him from time to time. Because an angry Rin indeed could be an attractive sight to see. Even more, as he already was. Yes, since your middle school days you had those special feelings for Rin Matsuoka. Just in the last year of high school, when he had changed for the positive, you succumbed to your feelings towards him even more. By now your feelings for him were so strong, that you were lacking in concentration and you weren't really able to do anything specifically right anymore. That was equally frustrating as it was positive. Because of this you could even spend more time with Rin. Because for the redhead the detention room had become something like his second home. And also you would often get detention, because your thoughts were only spinning around him.

The seven minutes seemed endless and Rin was getting more impatient. "I'll finish him off...I swear. This time he has gone too far." Rin muttered again to himself, while Nitori tried in vain to calm his Senpai. Erza brought both of them back and Gou seemed normal. Rin stood up and examined her neck and other various places to see if Sting had left something like hickeys. To his relief he found nothing. "Did he do something?" He wanted to make sure after all. Gou smiled. "No he didn't. He wanted to, but as I said to him, that I'm not interested, we talked the whole 7 minutes long.", Gou said and Rin sighed with relief. Sting grinned. "Exactly! By the way...Do you still sleep with a plush shark and can you now turn out the night light?" The blond laughed. Rin growled. "WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD HIM?" He snapped at Gou and the whole group, including you, had to laugh when Rin Sting chased through the courtyard.

After Sting and Rin finally calmed down, the blond still was grinning confident of victory, as everybody took a seat again, so the game could continue. Currently Bisca and Alzack were in the pool. There was dead silence among the others, because everyone was only waiting for the end of the current turn. Rin yawned and Sting took advantage of this opportunity, as he took his cell phone and dialled a certain number...Rin couldn't even imagine that Sting could change his ringtone using his light magic without him noticing...

"I am Rin...and I'm a very naughty girl...spank my ass you naughty boy..." a female voice could be heard in a erotic tone panting and moaning being followed by a hunted moan in the same voice. All attention was on Rin, who just got smaller and smaller between his friends. He took out his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. His eyes fell on Sting, who was just laughing lying on the floor. "You...goddamn...Asshole! YOU'RE DEAD NOW!" Rin shouted and stood up as he ran to Sting and punched him in the face.

Sting countered this blow and within a few seconds the two were in a fist fight, which ended for both of them with numerous hematomas and bruises. While Sting had to bear with a blue eye, Rin got a bloody nose. "Senpai, that needs to be disinfected." Nitori said, but Rin slapped away the hand of the younger one. "Not necessary! I'll clean that in the pool later." Rin growled and looked a bit dazed to Sting, who just got a sermon on good behaviour from Rogue.

You had to smile the whole time and because of that you didn't notice as Erza came to you with the bag in her hands, in which the paper scraps were kept. "[Y/n], it's your turn." Erza demanded a bit impatient. You looked at her, before you nodded your head affirmatively and pulled out the first note, which fell into your hands. The piece of paper attracted your attention, because its edges were a little sharp, as if someone had cut it. "Hey! This is not right! All of the notes have to look the same!" Erza intended, but Rin already recognized his note and grinned. "To late. It's our turn now. And take us to the room with the pool, red curls." Rin laughed and winked at you as he out an arm around your form. "You're a redhead yourself Rin." You said smiling as Erzas vein of anger pounded pretty hard. "Uhm...Erza keep calm. He didn't mean it like that." You tried to settle things down as she led you to room 3. "Have fun [Y/n]. And Rin...try not to impregnate her." Erza sighed, which caused Rin to grin. "Then you'll have to give me a condom..."

The door smacked right onto Rins nose and brought him even more pain due to the injury. "Holy mother of god! ARGH!" Rin screamed and held his head straight in to the water to ease the pain. A sigh escaped your lips and you hit yourself on the forehead. That could indeed be something.

The first minute merely passed with Rin cursing Erza and Sting under his breath, whilst he cooled his injured nose.

Fortunately you knew a bit of healing magic. A heavily injured person you surely weren't able to heal completely, but for Rin's nose it would be enough with guarantee. "Let me take a look." You started and strolled over to him. Rin growled, but obeyed. Who would have thought he could be so tame?

Rin sat down in front of you in Seiza Style that is he sat on his heels while kneeling. You took a seat in the exact same position too and your hand gently stroked over his nose. Slowly green waves were moulding around your hand and Rin closed his eyes as he could feel the healing process. "This is...enjoyable." He mumbled and you had to smile. "Is the pain all gone?" You asked and cocked your head to the side. Rin slightly smacked his nose, as if to see, whether everything was okay. He grinned and showed you his shark-like teeth. "Everything's fine. Thanks [Y/n]. Now that my face doesn't hurt anymore, I finally can do this..." He mumbled then.

Your eyes widened as Rin put a hand around your neck and began to kiss you passionately. Like in trance your eyes closed and due to Rin's aggressive style you couldn't even respond to the kiss. Minutes passed and as Rin finally broke away from your lips he immediately attacked your neck. "R...Rin...Ah..." Not more could escape your mouth, because he forced you to the narrow wall. Because of that he had to stand half way in the pool to support himself on the poolside. That his pants were getting wet, didn't seem to interest him in the first place. "Don't you like that?" The redhead asked perplexed when he looked into your face and stroked your cheek.

The look in his eyes made you feel uncomfortable and you dropped your gaze to the ground. "No...but...You would do that to every girl, that would have drawn you." You mumbled softly. Rin blinked at you for a few moments, before he had to laugh softly. "[Y/n], how long do we know each other now?" Rin asked and pulled you into the water. Your wet clothes weren't your first matter right now. "Since middle school." Was your answer. Rin smirked and rubbed his nose against yours. "And did you ever see me making out with a girl?" His Question sounded serious, more serious than he usually spoke. "...No I haven't. But..." You wanted to say, but Rin put his index and middle finger against your lips, before he pulled you into a tight hug. "Even when my reputation gets ahead of me, so I'm not the kind of man, who's making out with women for fun. I would only kiss a girl, when I have deep and honest feelings for her." He murmured into your hair.

Your heart just flipped over. That wasn't the Rin you knew. But you loved his attitude right now. "Rin...I..." Once again he didn't let you finish your sentence as he captured your lips once more. "Don't say anything right now, please, and let us enjoy the rest of the time..." Rin mumbled against your lips and stroked along your sides. "But I have to say something...I love you, Rin Matsuoka."

The redhead looked at you with wide eyes, before a smile graced his lips. His smile quickly vanished into a grin. Time, to question the look on his face, did not remain. Because Rin pushed you against the sides of the pool and kissed you again. This time the kiss was much more gentle, but also more demanding. His tongue licked across you lower lip with a groan. To tease him, you held your mouth shut. Thereupon Rin growled and let his hands wander lower until he reached your butt. He pinched it slightly hard. In shock a gasp escaped your lips and he took his chance to let his tongue roam into the cavern of your mouth.

The moans, that you had suppressed since the beginning of the kiss, now cam out muffled. Rin groaned in pleasure, as his tongue flicked against yours and a fight for dominance erupted. Of course Rin won it with ease.

A burning sensation in your lungs signalled you the lack of oxygen you had, so you had to pull away from each other. Panting he leaned his forehead against yours as you looked happily into his. "Now we are soaking wet. And I don't have any spare clothes with me." Rin grinned maliciously and tugged at your shirt. "Wet things have to be taken off, otherwise you'll get sick. I can gladly help you with that, also in terms of warming up~" He purred against your lips. A soft laugh escaped your lips and you smack him lightly against the back of his head. "Idiot."

Rin grinned and removed your top. Right at that moment Erza entered the room and her eyebrow twitched dangerously as she looked at you two. "Get dressed! Out! Immediately!" She demanded. Rin grinned and helped you out of the water. Then he took one of the towels, which were always kept on the side of the pool, and threw it around your shoulders. "Let's go somewhere, where no one can interrupt us~" He groaned into your ear. With bright red cheeks you look at Erza with an apologetic gaze, before Rin took your hand and led you to the changing rooms. You were not seen this evening anymore and Natsu complained about "strange noises" coming from the locker room as he was on his way to the toilette.


	8. Free - Haruka Nanase

Exasperated you massaged you temples. The volume of the others, especially Gajeel, Sting, Natsu, Rin and Lavi, was significantly to blame for your headache. The group of boys just had nothing better to do than scream at each other all the time or to play pranks, under which all of the other had to suffer. You looked up for e brief moment and caught sight of Haruka, who sat next to Makoto and was still looking calm and cool. As always, actually. Sometimes he really could be envied for his inner peace. But if he could occasionally show his smile, you would be happy too. Because you thought that the water fetishist was rather cute, when he showed it. But otherwise you could not deny, that you've had feelings for him for quite some time now.

The only people, who knew about your feelings, were Gou and Makoto. Gou was your best friend and Makoto was like a older brother to you. In addition, you were sure that they would preserve your secret. Gou was trying to convince you of course, that it was important to confront Haruka with your feelings, while Makoto was worried that Haruka could reject you due to this attitude. And right there you had your own dilemma. Your two friends had different views and you didn't know what you should do. If you could only get a sign or something…

"[Y/n], have you not been listening? We are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and it's your turn first.", Erza reminded you a second time as she held the bag with the paper scarps in front of your face. "Oh, I'm sorry Erza." You spoke softly, before you timidly searched through the notes. To be honest, you didn't want to play this game. But the chance to draw your crush was there at least. Even though you did not believe that you would be lucky to pull out his name out of all the other ones.

But fortune seemed to be sympathetic to you today. "Nanase." Era spoke and a grin formed on Gou's lips, while Makoto gave you a thumb up with a soft smile on his. Your best friend patted your shoulder and winked at you "That's your ideal chance. Use it." Gou smiled and put something inside of the pocket of your jacket as you let your gaze wander at Haruka for a moment, who stood up from his seat wearing his usual bored expression.

"So Nanase. A number from 1 to 3." Erza spoke then. Haruka looked at her with a silent gaze. "Pool." Was his dull answer. "Uhm No. I need a number." Erza sighed and held a hand to her forehead. "Pool." The black-haired repeated and looked blankly at the Titania. The game continued for a few minutes.

"JUST STATE A GODDAMN NUMBER!"

"Just bring us to the pool. Is that so hard?"

"NANASE! Stick to the rules!"

"…Pool?"

Erza was on the edge to become desperate as you laid a hand on her shoulder and looked at her pleadingly. "Could we please get the room with the pool? Just this one time, okay?" You asked and Erza had to sigh heavily before she looked at Haruka. "…Just do what you want." She finally gave in and Haruka had to grin as he already undressed down to his swim shorts and followed you both.

In front of the room Erza looked at Haruka one more time. "7 minutes. Not a minute longer. In case of need I let you be dragged out by Juvia's Water Prison." She explained, because she knew that you can't get Haruka easily out of the water. "Noted." Was Haruka's only answer before he went into the room. Even before Erza could close the door behind you a loud splash could be heard.

You searched for a light switch and it didn't surprise you to see Haruka swimming his laps through the pool as the lights were turned on. 'Well, great. The following 7 minutes I have to spend watching him swim.' You thought disappointed and leaned back against the wall. You slid down until your feet could touch the water and dipping them in you wanted to pull out your cell phone. Haruka was swimming his laps in the water as you noticed something. 'Oh right, Gou has slipped something into my pocket. Feels like something to…' "…Eat?" In a loud voice you finished your thoughts as you held a condom between your fingers. Blushing deep red you cursed at Gou in your head and Haruka cocked his head to the side. "Something to eat? What is it?" He wanted to know. "Ano…Uhm…That is…chewing gum." You lied quickly and pulled the condom out of its packaging, before you put it in your mouth and laughed nervously. "Haha~ strawberry flavour." You spoke with a deep red on your cheeks and Haruka cocked his head to the other side for a brief moment, before he turned his back at you once again. Right at that moment you spat put the condom and hid it again inside of your pocket. 'Gou…You're gonna pay for this…'

Relieved that Haruka had bought this story you took out your cell phone and sent a text message to Gou, what she intended with the condom. At the same time you forgot to have an eye on Haruka. But he was a pro and nothing could happen then, right?

[WhatsApp-course with Gou]

[Y/n]: What was that with the condom?!

Kou: It was funny! And why are you writing here? You're alone with your crush.

[Y/n]: *sigh* He's swimming in the pool all the time anyway.

Kou: Then swim a lap alongside him.

[Y/n]: But I'm not wearing my bathing suit underneath…

Kou: Then swim in your underwear…or naked. Then he will look at you for sure x'D

[Y/n]: THAT IS NOT FUNNY KOU!

As much as you liked Gou, but sometimes you just were at the end of your patience and your nerves wrecked. The chatting with her distracted you that much, that you at first didn't hear that Haruka's movements slowed down. He had a calf cramp and couldn't' put up a hard fight against the sinking. His calls after you swallowed the tasting of chlorine water, until he entirely lost his strength and sank to the bottom of the pool. He lost consciousness rather quickly due to the bunch of water he had swallowed.

Just in time you looked up, as Gou had written a sentence again, because of which you could only touch your forehead with a sigh. Due to looking up you saw Haruka floating lifelessly under water. "HARU-KUN!" You shouted and threw your cell phone carelessly to the side, before you jumped into the pool and dove after him. In the process the condom drifted out of your pocket and was now floating in the water. But you didn't care for that right now.

Haruka was rather heavy and it cost you a bit of troubles to pull him out of the water. But you managed to do so and laid him down on an unfolded towel. His lips had a purple color and he didn't breath anymore. "Damn it…Haru, don't give up! I still have to say something important to you, idiot.." You muttered softly as you leaned over him and put your against his, to reanimate him through CPR. His lips tasted of chlorine and cinnamon, but despite the kiss, your worry about him grew with every moment.

As you then also implemented a cardiovascular massage on him and once again laid your lips against his, Haruka stirred. He coughed and spat out a bit of water, before he opened his eyes and looked up at you. "Haru-kun…What a relief!" Relieved you laid your arms around him and squeezed him against you. "Don't do that ever again." You breathed against his ear. As you looked at him again you noticed how close your faces were to each other and blushed a deep red. "I..I…Sorry." You only could mumble and wanted to pull your head away.

But Haruka laid his big hand against the back of your head and pulled you down again against his lips. His eyes were closed but yours widened even further. Haruka was kissing you! And he dominated it from the first second away as he moved his lips with unusual expertise until a moan fell from your lips. Carefully your arms found a way around his neck as you responded to the kiss. Haruka took advantage of the moment of your carelessness, as he pulled you on top of his body.

And there you were laying now. On top of a half-naked and soaking wet Haruka. You could feel his chest muscles directly on your skin when he pushed up your wet top. His cold fingers ran along your sides and a low groan escaped from his throat into the kiss. You never would have believed that Haruka could do something like this, but you enjoyed every second of it.

After a burning sensation in your lungs once again pointed out the lack of oxygen he backed away a bit and looked at you with his usual emotionless gaze. "That isn't half bad. You almost taste as good as a mackerel." He then spoke in a plump way. You had to blink for a second, before a laugh escaped your lips. That maybe wasn't the most romantic compliment, but it was the highest for Haruka!

"Thank you. You taste by the way exactly like a mackerel." Was your counterattack before Haruka had to blink. Within the next second he pulled you against his body, so you could hear his heartbeat. It was racing. Probably from the reanimation, so you thought.

Haruka looked at the ceiling and stayed silent, until he noticed how you started to kiss along his neck. "[Y-Y/n]…" He gasped softly and turned his head to the side. However so that you got better access to his neck. You had to grin, before you kissed several spots on his neck and began to nip at them tenderly. Haruka's gasps were getting louder and a groan was what followed, before he grabbed you and with a deft movement changed the positions. Now you were laying underneath him and Haruka was looking deep into your eyes. He leaned down closer and closer until his lips carefully brushed against yours and you could feel his hot breath against yours. "Be mine…" He whispered in a tone, which sounded more like a command. A shiver ran down your spine as you felt his hands on your hips how they wandered further down. "Forever yours." Was your answer, before Haruka captured your lips once again. This time softer than before.

Never in your life before you were this happy. And would one have not found the condom the next morning and would have falsely accused you of fornication, then you would have continued to go to school with head unbowed…

Fortunately there was Haruka, who didn't care about this at all and gave you courage. He simply was amazing!

If he only could show his passionate side more often~


	9. DGM - Tyki Mikk

"Aww come on [Y/n]…I'm so~ bored! Let's play something!" Road Kamelot, who was the lively little troublemaker of the Black Order High School, begged as he pulled on your upper arm. For several hours she had bugged you now, because she was extremely bored. And slowly, but surely, it was getting on your nerves. "Road…Why don't you play with Devito instead? Or with Wisely? For all I care go and annoy Allen. But I don't want to." You spoke in her direction, but Road only twisted the corners of her mouth.

"What a yawn~ Devito is an idiot and Wisely is boring! And for Allen… All his friends always have something against it!" The Noah of dreams complained and still pulled on your arm. "Road…You equally will tear my arm off…" A additional sigh escaped your lips, but Road didn't seem to listen to you. "Play, play, play!"

"Road, leave [Y/n] alone. The girl group from Iwatobi is backstage and sings. Join them for a bit." A deep voice interrupted. Your heart nearly stopped as you recognized this erotic, even though slightly threatening sounding, voice, which belonged to the person, who you loved and feared at the same time. "A brilliant idea Tyki! [Y/n], do you want to come along?" Road asked getting hyper. "No road, treat myself to some rest okay?" Was your answer. Road pouted, but then ran in the direction of Gou and the other girls. You let a hand go through your [h/l] [h/c] hair and finally could sigh of relief. "Thank you Tyki. Slowly I was getting a real headache because of her." You spoke and Tyki had to smirk.

"If you allow, I may give you some relaxation." Tyki said and laid his hand against your forehead. "A kind offer Tyki, but I…Uh…" Your eyes closed as Tyki began to massage your temples. The headache was slowly decreasing and it felt very pleasant. This was, however, primarily to his touch. "Better?" Tyki grinned and your face blushed a light red as you noticed his face directly in front of yours. "Y...Yes..." You spoke softly and Tyki's smirk got wider as he patted you on the head. "Thank you…"

"Every time." Was his answer and you were just about to lose yourself in his eyes, when you felt someone poking you in the side. It was Erza. "It's your turn." The redhead said and you shortly looked back at Tyki, who already had a sly grin on his lips. He was sure: Whoever you would draw, would not survive the end of this party. No one was allowed to take you away from him.

Your hand searched through the notes for a short moment, before you pulled out one of them and gave it to Erza. "Wow. That is some beautiful handwriting Tyki."…Your heart skipped a beat. The Noah of the bliss was smirking wider. "Well, the handwriting has to tell a lot about the character, right? Well then…[Y/n]…" Tyki started and held his hand out for you. You were still a bit out of your band as you timidly put your hand in his, before you turned to Erza. "And now I have to state a number, right? Well, since [Y/n] has two beautiful [e/c] eyes, I choose this number." Erza rolled her eyes because of Tyki's attitude and shook her head. "This guy is worse than Hibiki or Leo." The redhead sighed, while Lucy had to laugh out loud. "Oh no, those two are far more worse!"

Tyki never let go of your hand for a second as Erza led you to room 2. She opened the door and the romantic bedroom unfolded itself in front of you. "What a very fitting place for a young couple and this kind of game." Tyki smirked, while your face was getting as red as a tomato. "You have 7 minutes. And please still wear something, when I get back…" Erza spoke before she closed the door behind her. Tyki grinned, while you pressed your face deep into the cushions, because you immediately had laid on the bed.

You felt how more weight was added to the bed and Tyki let a hand stroke through your hair. "Such a beautiful face as yours is nothing you have to hide." He smirked and you looked up at him. "Tyke…Please just stop with your teasing. I have the feeling that you truly enjoy when you embarrass me." You said in a soft tone and turned your head to the side. Tyki had to laugh slightly, before he lifted your chin gently. "That I do. Because such a blush adorning your cheeks suits you very well." He whispered, before he breathed a short kiss onto your lips.

Your heart nearly skipped a beat and as Tyki pulled away from you, you weren't able to form a complete sentence anymore. "I…I…Uh…You…Tyki…Ah…" Was the only thing you could stutter. Tyki grinned, before he caressed along your side. "You know, one doesn't call me the Noah of pleasure for nothing~" He whispered against your neck, before he began to nibble on your sweet spot with his teeth. "T…Tyki…Stop that…" You had to bite on your lip to suppress a moan. But Tyki didn't seem satisfied with your silent resistance. "Let's see how long you can withstand…" He mumbled against your skin, before his hand lifted your shirt and he caressed your stomach. In the progress he kiss along your neck up to your ear, where he began to kiss the shell of your ear. He pushed your body against his as he breathed against your ear and began to nibble on the lobe. His gentle sucking on this sensitive flesh made sure that goose bumps formed on your skin.

You let your eyes fall shut and your hands gripped onto his dark hair. Tyki groaned lowly as his hands wandered higher und stroked over your bra. Now you couldn't hold back a weak moan and Tyki grinned satisfied. But then he had to gasp slightly as he felt your knee in between his legs. Since this was done on impulse, you went back to red rising on your cheeks and looked to the side. "I…I'm sorry…I…I don't know how this could happen…" You demanded bashfully.

Tyki laughed softly, before he kissed your cheek and subsequently your lips again. "No reason to apologize. I was a bit…surprised. But by no means negative." Murmured into your ear and began to massage your breast in a gentle way. Now you picked up a bit more courage and searched for his lips again for a renewed kiss. Tyke, who was more than satisfied with your initiative, opened his mouth and let his tongue lick across your lower lip. In the progress his hands were getting a bit more demanding as they squeezed your breasts, what caused you to gasp. He used this chance, to explore your cavern.

After he detached his lips from yours a thin string of saliva was connecting your tongues and you were wheezing and sweating caused by these hot activities. "Tyki…I'm feeling so hot…" You admitted and the Noah of pleasure grinned darkly at you. "Then we should get rid of this sweaty clothes, don't you think so too?"

"-Don't you even dare." Erza's voice interrupted and her sword was pointed at Tyki. The Noah was unimpressed and grinned. "What a pity. But okay. Then we have to continue this at some other place." He said and stood up. Before you even could say anything he lifted you up into his arms and left the room.

What happened afterwards only you and Tyki know~

And also a now traumatized Makoto who had the misfortune to run into the classroom, where you both had withdrawn to.


	10. Fairy Tail - Laxus Dreyar

Somewhat bored you didst your elbows on your knees , as your hand leaned on your cheek. You looked to the others and just hoped that this party was over soon. And for the " Seven Minutes in Heaven " you had that much enthusiasm to play as Natsu would have to use his brain during school lessons with even cancel the lunch break followed by cleaning the toilets.

"Laxus , you're so heartless ! " Freed's voice caught your attention. You raised an eyebrow when you saw the green haired mage crying on Laxus' arm as he gripped his arm tight. "You just could have more charity with my poor soul! " The rune mage whimpered dissolved and cried.

"This girl Road has touched me EVERYWHERE ! You can't even think which parts she devoured all along..! "He wailed after he had to spend seven minutes with Road Kamelot in the bedroom.

" I DON'T even want to know which parts, Freed. And let go of my arm . "Laxus sighed and sat totally untouched on his seat and had to listen to the whining of his fellow student for one hour now. " Aww , you 're mean ! " Freed whined and clutched harder on the arm from the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Although you had to smile slightly, your smile faded right back. Laxus and you weren't the best of friends actually. When you came to the school , Laxus was a gang leader who has violated school rules and has referenced everyone with an arrogant expression. But after he learned the true meaning of friendship , he became quite human. Although he still had his pride , but he acted a bit friendlier with his fellow classmates.

You had to admit that Laxus was very attractive and you got weak in the knees directly at his grin. However, he seems to dislike you. Anyway, you thought that, after the failed attempt to get close to him at the banquet.

[Flashback – banquet]

The headmaster of the Fairy Tail High School had built a great festive banquet , after his school had won the great magical competition and wanted to thank his students for their efforts. All of you wore their most elegant suits and dresses and you were very excited. Because today you wanted appeal Laxus right the first time. No, you wanted to dance with him and get closer with him! Everything seemed perfect.

Laxus was sitting on the side and drank a glass of red wine. He seemed to ignore the celebration and also looked quite bored. You took up all your courage and took a deep breath before you finally had enough courage to approach him. With a clearing of your throat you got his attention. Laxus looked at you and raised an eyebrow questioningly. " You need something? " He asked in his deep , somewhat rude acting voice. His cold gaze and his rude voice formed a lump in your throat. " I .. " you started insecure and looked down on your feet.

The music in the Aula didn't drowned Laxus ' impatient growl , as he waited for your answer. " I was just wondering .. maybe .. Do you want to dance with me ? " You asked while you played nervously with a strand of your hair around your index finger. " No, I won't. Leave me alone . " Laxus growled and turned his head to the side with his eyes closed.

Your heart sank a little and you looked at the floor. " I understand. Then please excuse my annoying presence .. " You bowed and then walked back. Laxus bit his lip and looked after you. He was once again more grumpy than he intended to.

[Flashback End]

Your memories were interrupted when Erza nudged your ellbow. "[Y/n] pull a piece of paper please. It's your turn for the game. " She said. A sigh left your lips and you looked around in panic. It was clear that this moment would come , but you were not prepared for it. After Erza had once again pushed the bag over your face your hand roamed for a piece of paper. " Ow! " You exclaimed , when you got a weak electric shock from the paper you took.

Erza took the paper and looked mad at Laxus. " Laxus, no magic to manipulate your paper! " She scolded but Laxus shrugged. " My pen uses electricity , so deal with it woman . " He said and stood up before he pushed Freed from his arm , who still clung to him. " Whatever. What number do you take? " Erza asked. " It's quite clear. The number 1 for the Number 1 of course, " Laxus grinned and Erza sighed before she blinked in surprise when you kicked against Laxus ' shin. "Don't be an arrogant idiot. " You said softly as Laxus held the leg and growled and before he followed Erza and you with a grumble.

Arrived at the laboratory, Erza leaved you alone without saying anything. You looked around and noticed, that this room had plenty of space. However, there aren't any tools to sit on though. Laxus seemed no need for a tool because he simply sat down on the floor. You looked at him and tried to say something , so the awkward silence finally came to an end.

"I'm sorry . " Was the only thing that came from your lips. Laxus looked up questioningly. " Why are you apologizing ? " He asked. "That you have to be here with me . " Was your answer , as you closed your eyes and went you down at the other end of the room next to one of the machines. Laxus sighed.

" First, you do not need to sat far away. As far as I know I 'm not having a contagious disease. And secondly, I think it's not bad to be here with you. Your company is not unpleasant - unlike the most other. " he said and closed his eyes.

You looked up briefly before you stood up and sat down to next to him. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you do not like me. That's why I wanted to give you some space . " You stated. Laxus looked surprised to you. " You think I do not like you ? " He asked, puzzled. " Well , after what happened at the banquet last week .. "

Laxus ' eyes widened briefly before he registered that he was too harsh and that was not his intention. " Yeah , for that matter .. " he began , scratching lightly at the back of the head. " I didn't really meant my harsh words at all. I was very annoyed that night and you've gotten my mood. I'm sorry . "He sighed.

You cocked your head to the side and had to blink several times. Laxus was not a man who simply apologized to someone. That was rarer than a perfect score in Natsu's exam results. " If you are really sorry .. " you started slightly mischievous as you grinned at him. Laxus gulped and leaned back to the wall on which he was sitting. "Then you can make it up to me right now and give me the dance now that you had denied me back then . " You spoke and took out a silver key.

Laxus raised an eyebrow , as you summoned your companion. Because you were just like Lucy and specialized on Celestial magic. And your silver key belonged to " Eta Mime ". He was named after a legendary figure of the Nibelung sage. He held a magical harp in his hands. " Mime , play us a beautiful song that we can dance . " You ordered .

" What kind of dance ? " Mime asked and you thought for a brief moment. " A slow , intimate . " You said and a small blush formed on Laxus' cheeks. " Very well. " Mime bowed and played a little melancholy , but polyphonic music , that almost exhorted to dance.

" Well, Laxus ? " You asked smiling and the Dragon Slayer cleared his throat. "I do not dance. " He murmured embarrassed , as if he had something to hide. " You owe me that dance. " You stayed stubborn. Laxus growled but sighed. " I can not dance. So , satisfied ? "He then growled with red cheeks.

You watched him for a long time. "That's why I did not want to dance. I did not want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. " Laxus sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "I can teach you . " You chuckled and pulled him reluctantly upward on his hands. " I have no choice now, have I? " Laxus muttered and turned his head away slightly. You had a smile on your lips. " No, you have not. "

Mime continued to play his melody , while you led Laxus awkwardly across the room , careful not to ram a machine. "And? Is quite easy. In addition, all were busy with themselfes. No one would have noticed if you had disgraced yourself . " You giggled softly. Laxus sighed and still did not look at you. " Sure anyone had noticed. You . " He mumbled barely audible. " But that would not have been bad . " You answered.

" OF COURSE IT WOULD BEEN BAD! " He yelled at once with red cheeks. Then he pouted a little, which looked quite strange, but also sweet on Laxus. " How does this look like for a man when I embarrass myself in front of the woman I like ? "

You looked at him in shock. Your mouth was open and Laxus realized what he had said. " Uh .. " - " Just forget what I said ," Laxus growled and led you further through the room. After a spin you rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes. " Laxus ?" You asked softly. " Yeah ? " He asked just as quietly as you.

"I would not care that you could not dance. For me you 'll always be a complete man and I would been just happy to be close to you. Just like now . " You said quietly , but he understood you. Shortly after you stopped speaking he stopped his movements. Perplex you looked up at him and saw his typical Laxus-grin. " Man I hate this romantic blabbering , but .. that was a beautiful saying. [ Y / n ]. It is no wonder that I 've fallen for you . " Laxus smirked before he lifted your chin and gently kissed your lips.

The gentle kiss slowly turned into a demanding struggle for dominance as he pushed you to the next wall. Mime stopped playing and smiled, before he closed his gate by himself , leaving you alone. Laxus smirked as he realized that the annoying watcher was away and lifted your legs so you could hook them around his waist. His arms held your back and his chest pressed you up against the wall.

When you had to gasp for air , he attacked your neck and kissed down to your sternum. He pulled your top slightly to the side to kiss the bare skin underneath. When he heard you moan in pleasure, Laxus groaned , kissed back to your lips for a passionate clash of your tongues. Your hand stroked his hair as he had complete dominance over the kiss. Just as he wanted to undress you , he let go of you. " W..What 's going on ?" You asked and Laxus pointed to the door. " Oh .. "

As Erza opened the door you two sat on different sides again and tried your best to look bored. Erza raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Wow, seriously I expected at least half naked sweaty bodies. "the redhead chuckled as you stood on. " Well , Laxus is just not a real man . " You laughed teasingly and winked at the now perplexed Laxus. " I see . " Erza smiled and brought you back.

"By the way [Y/n], you have something on your neck. "

" WHAT ? Laxus ! "

" Not a real man , huh?" Laxus laughed amused and ran away before you could kick his ass with a Celestial Spirit.


	11. Mystogan

"Erza Scarlet, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met and due to you my life feels complete and proper. That is why I want to ask you...here in front of this entire people...Will you be my wife?" Jellals speech had moved many into tears, but most of all you. But your tears differentiated from those of the others. While the others were crying out of emotion and celebrated the newly engaged couple, it seemed to you, as your heart would break into several thousand pieces. There he stood. The man, that you have loved for years now, but never had the courage to tell him, just had proposed to Erza and the redhead accepted of course. Who wouldn't with a dream man like Jellal?

You noticed that you slowly lost the fight against the tears, so you went a bit away, where nobody could see you anymore. The outside door pool of the Iwatobi swimming school seemed like the perfect place for that. No one was here and the views of the tranquil water hopefully would sooth your nerves. On your knees you hovered over the sides of the pool and your tears fell into the odor of chlorine water as you were trying to cope with the lovesickness inside of you. Why did it have to be Erza? What did she have, that you didn't?

The water reflected a hooded figure beside you and you quickly wiped away the tears from your eyes, before you apprehended his presence by a raised hand in greeting. "Mystogan. Hello." Your voice was cracking and due to the crying you sounded like you had caught a cold. Mystogan was like a big brother to you, probably even much more. He was there for you all the time, when you felt sorrow and just needed someone by your side. But never once you have seen his face, because he always wore a mask to hide it.

Mystogan silently leaned down standing behind you to wrap his strong arms around you. Then he laid his head onto your shoulder. Of course as your trusted person he knew of your feelings for Jellal. This was also the reason why he didn't show his face to you. "So you've heard the good news too?" You asked and leaned your head carefully against his. "Yes. I'm so sorry for you." He mumbled softly through the cloth covering his mouth. His voice was muffled and you never once have heard before what it would sound like without restrictions. "I just should have told him. Maybe I would have even had a chance."

Mystogans heart tightened every time when you spoke about Jellal or emitted your expressions of love. He loved you, but he accepted that he probably never would have this special place in your heart, that Jellal owned right now. "What is it that fascinates you about him?" He then asked suddenly. You closed your eyes and a sigh escaped your lips. "His loving smile, his tender voice...his generous brown eyes. It seems to me as if I'd known him just as long as you..." You explained and you turned to him, to hide your face at his chest. Mystogan looked at you sympathetically as he soothingly stroked your back.

"I've known for a long time now, that he loves Erza. And in spite of this knowledge, it hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" You wanted to know as new tears formed at the corners of your eyes. Mystogan whispered words of comfort in your ear as he held you in his arms and stroked your back. "You can't control feelings. Don't let yourself down [Y/n]." Mystogan whispered. "But...But..." Now you couldn't even form a whole sentence anymore as the your tears streamed down your face incessantly. It tore Mystogans heart apart to see you like this. So without a second thought he pulled down his mask to place a soothing kiss onto your forehead.

What he had not thought of at the moment was that you raised your head and saw his face.

...

Your tears stopped immediately and looked at him in shock. He was the perfect reflection of Jellal. "Mysto..." You could only stutter in a broken voice. Mystogans eyes widened and he pulled his mask back up in an instant. "I...I..." Now he was the one speechless.

This was just too much for you right now. Mystogan always had been the person, who helped you to overcome your lovesickness and now he was the spitting image of Jellal and all these years he had hidden it from you? You backed away from Mystogan and just wanted to get away. "[Y/n]! Wait!" Mystogan called after you, but you were already gone. Hidden in the locker room of the Iwatobi High School.

Some time passed in which you could collect your thoughts. Even your tears were dried up now and you sat on a bench in the dressing room while looking out of the window. Suddenly the door opened. Lucy popped her head into the room. "Puh, finally I've found you, [Y/n]! Everyone is looking for you!" The blond celestial mage said. "What? Why that?" You wanted to know. Lucy put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Have you forgotten that we wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven? Erza has intended that you should be the first one up. So we all have started to search for you."

Hearing the name of Erza you looked to the side. "I won't play." You spoke softly. "Don't be a wet blanket. It's gonna be fun!" Lucy chuckled and pulled you back to the others against your will. You had troubles not to break down again and even were able to pull a scrap of paper out of the bag Erza held in front of you. Erza looked at it and blinked. "Oh. Mystogan. I didn't even know, that he is here today." Erza stated surprised, because no one has seen that he also contributed a note. However, before you could say something about it, you felt a weariness taking over you. As everybody else did as well. One after another was falling asleep and it didn't take long until you also lost the fight against the sleep magic and collapsed.

You didn't noticed, that someone stopped your falling, as Mystogan appeared and lifted you up in his arms. " I 'll take the liberty of going with her to Room 3. " Mystogan said to no one , because everyone was asleep and carried you to the pool room.

The pool had now its normal size again and he laid you down on the bench against the wall. He sat down next to your head and stroked your hair until the sleeping spell wore off.

Slowly you opened your eyes and noticed the changed location. After a few blinks you remembered what had happened. " A sleep spell.. .. " , you sighed. Mystogan smiled and nodded. He wore his mask again.

"You know .. I'm sorry that I ran away .. But your face was too much at this moment . " You said sadly , after you sat up straight. " No, I must apologize. That was not your fault , really. " Mystogan said and put his hand on your cheek.

You looked at him and now you noticed that he had even Jellals eye color. " Why did not you tell me that you look like him ? We've known each other for over a decade. Do you even trust me? " You asked softly and averted your gaze. Mystogan paused before he put his second hand on your other cheek and pushed your head back so he could look you in your eyes. Though you didn't saw his mouth, but his eyes showed much concern and affection.

"Of course I trust you. I trust you much more than anyone else. The reason is .. Because I wanted to prevent exactly what has happened before. You've suffered of lovesickness for him for such a long time now and you would have to see him constantly through me. I just wanted to prevent you from endless suffering and to see your beautiful smile again. I'm sorry , now it occurred excatly that occasion I was always afraid . " Mystogan sighed and closed his eyes.

You were speechless at first and tried to process his words. "You're only thinking of me and that's why did you always had to hide ? That .. must have been very hard .. " you said softly and raised your hands to pull down Mystogans mask. He didn't protest, but watched you amazed and surprised. " Not as hard as you think .. That I had to hide my face was not the bad üart. The hardest was to see how you succumbered to your sorrow and seen you got sadder with each passing day. It's been a long time since I 've seen a sincere smile on your lips .. " , Mystogan whispered softly and brushed his cold fingers along your lower lip. " M..Mystogan .. ?" You breathed with slightly red cheeks.

When you looked into his kind brown eyes and his sad but gentle smile , you realized something .. Something that you hadn't been aware as almost was too late. " I ... " you started and looked away.

It was not Jellal you had fallen in love with. It was not Jellals smile , it weren't even Jellals eyes .. Every time you 've seen Jellal smile , he reminded you of Mystogan. Every time you have seen in Jellals eyes , you saw a mask around his head. And every time Jellal spoke with his soft voice to you , it warmed your heart as much as if Mystogan gave you comfort. No, it was not Jellal who had your heart ..

" It's you .. " ,You spit out of nowhere. "What? " Mystogan asked perplexed, since he was not a mind reader like Cobra. In the next second you surprised Mystogan as you laid your arms around him and cried against his chest. " I'm sorry .. I'm so sorry .. " you repeated all over. Mystogan did not know quite what to do or say. So he held you in his arms and stroked your back to calm you down. " Shh .. It 's all right . " He whispered softly. " No, not just .. " You sobbed. "I thought all the time that I love Jellal .. "

" Thought ? You do not love him? I'm afraid I can not just quite follow you .. " Mystogan muttered and caressed your hair. When you felt his hand on your cheek , you laid your hand on his and looked at him. " I 've never noticed it , because I did not know it .. But the things I 've loved about Jellal .. Are .. I mean .. " You stopped, as you didn't form any full sentence anymore. Mystogan blinked, before he began to understand you.

" [Y/n] ... " he whispered and leaned in. " What shall I do with you my little one? " He asked with a grin , before he placed his lips gently on yours. It seemed as if he would wait for your reactions , before he closed his eyes and the kiss deepened. You recovered quickly of this sudden action and kissed him back with all your love for him.

Now you were also definitely confirmed that you loved Mystogan and not Jellal. Kissing Mystogan felt damn right. And pretty good.

Mystogan wanted to pull away , but you laid your hand on the back of his head and stole him another kiss. After this short kiss he leaned his forehead against yours and smiled at you. " I love you .. " he whispered softly against your lips. His breath caused your neck hairs to stand up. " Mystogan .. I love you too. Oh God .. I love you .. I'm so sorry that I realized this too late .. I love you so much.. "

Mystogan and pulled you on his lap. Then he kissed you again as his lips traveled lower to your neck. He kissed his way carefully around your neck until he came up on your other cheek and sealed your lips again.

He grabbed your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. It felt so right. So damn right. And you were so happy.. A broad and happy smile was on your face and when Mystogan noticed your smile, he began to smile gently. " Your smile is back . " He commented. " Thanks to you . " You said softly and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

….

"By the way .. our Seven minutes are up for quite a time now..Shouldn't Erza just came back to throw us out ? " You asked perplexed. " Good question. Come on, we look after them . "Mystogan said and took your hand when you went back while holding hands.

But you soon repent this decision as you heard loud music ..

All were pretty drunk and led a conga around the outdoor pool. Three people babbled particularly loud ...

Natsu : " WE DO NOT DRINK ALCOHOL ! "

Gajeel : " AND DO NOT DRUGS ! "

Sting : " AND FOR THE INTERCOURSE ARE WE TO WELL-EDUCATED ! "

The others: „Schalalalal lalalala!"

You and Mystogan stared in shock and with open mouths before you looked at see each other in disbelief. " Let's go..far away.. from them .. " ,Mystogan whispered in your ear and you just nodded when he created a portal from Anima to Edolas and you just fled to his castle.

But not before you had made a usable mobile video for Youtube from your drunken friends !

Note: What our three idiots sang, was a german party-song. If you want to hear it:  
>watch?v=Tp10zUrTr0A<p> 


	12. Makoto Tachibana

Makoto could not take his eyes of you during the whole evening. With a dreamy smile he watched you as you took care of Alzack and Bisca's daughter , Asuka. Your loving nature just enchanted him. His gaze was tender, as you embraced Asuka after she was sad and mad because Natsu had eaten her favorite ice.

You two just played with her " My Little Pony " figures. She had taken Rainbow Dash , her favorite pony and you had Pinky Pie , because you it was most appealing of the others for you.

" But Rainbow Dash , it is important to share. You will be better friends ! " ,You spoke in a disguised voice , as you moved the pony. Asuka pouted and turned her pony as if it shown his back to you. " What am I supposed to do with friends that eat up everything I like ? " Asuka asked in Rainbow Dash's voice. You started to smile gently and poked her nose with Pinkie Pies head. " Hey!" The little girl pouted and looked at you. "Because friends are the most precious gift on this earth. Someday you 'll understand. So don't be mad at Natsu anymore , yes ? " You said and ruffled Asukas hair. Asuka smiled and nodded. " Hai , [Y/n] -san ! Natsu - san ! " Asuka shouted and ran to the Dragon Slayer to hug him. You looked after her chuckled.

" That was sweet. You 'll be a great mother . " Makoto said dreamy, as this words simply slipped out. You blushed a little and looked at him before your eyes met and you both averted your gaze to the side simultaneously with red cheeks. " T..Thank you Mako -chan .. " you whispered with a shy smile.

This went on for quite a long time that way. Whenever your eyes met each other , you turned your faces away from each other and it became slightly tense between him and you. It was no secret among your friends that you were head over heels for Makoto They also knew that he shared the same feelings for you. However, they did not want to interfere and wait until you found the courage to confess at each other. Although Nagisa and Gou , your best friends , wanted to 'help' every now and then.

" So since the last pair is back... Who wants to be next ? "Erza asked everyone. "[Y/n] wants ! She wants! " Gou giggled , pushing you forward. " K..Kou - chan ! " You swallowed embarrassed and looked again briefly to Makoto. You gave up and seeked for a piece of paper. ' Please not Mako - chan , please not Mako -chan .. Then I faint because of the nervousness , I know it .. ' You thought didn't even dared to look at the paper , as you handed it to Erza. " Makoto Tachibana. What an elegant handwriting. And congratulate [Y/n]. A good match. "Erza grinned and your heart beat just loud that you had a feeling that it could heard by everyone.

Makoto didn't felt better. He blushed madly and felt rather unsure of himself. He did not knew why , but his throat felt incredibly dry at once. " Here, Mako -chan , something refreshing for you . " Nagisa smiled and held up his water bottle at Makoto's chest. " Thanks Nagisa .. " Makoto whispered timidly and drank a generous sip. Nagisa smiled sneaky.

If Makoto had only known that Nagisa mixed a special pill in the water ..

Still relatively nervous, Makoto took hesitantly hold of your hand and let Erza lead you to room 2. After Erza had left you in the room , she closed the door and wished you lot of fun. Makoto and you looked through the big bedroom in awe, before you sat on the bed and inhaled deeply. Being stuck with Makoto in such a romantic atmosphere was your biggest dream , but you were also very shy. The problem : Unfortunately Makoto was shyer than you.

He sat down next to you and looked around. Then there was an awkward silence between you. Makoto cleared his throat, that got your attention. " Y..You know .. " he began with a slightly shaky voice. His hand fell on yours and you felt how sweaty his hand was. He had to be more nervous than you. " I..I 'm glad you were the one who got me .. " he admitted softly. Your heart raced rapidly and the butterflies in your stomach were about to hyperventilate.

Calm down [Y/n] .. try not to faint !

" I..I am also glad that I got you Mako-chan..I really like you. " you said softly. Makoto smiled and put his arm hestitantly around you as he pressed you against his broad chest. " I like you too [Y/n] .. " he whispered with his soft voice and wanted to put his lips right on yours until you noticed a flash next to you. Makoto blushed deeply as he pulled away from you, just before his lips would have touched yours and you looked shocked to the door. " Damn Nagisa , you pressed the shutter button too soon ! " Gou wailed and Nagisa looked perplexed on his cell phone. " But the picture is still awesome ! Look, look at the blushing messes! "Nagisa giggled.

"Guys .. " Makoto muttered embarrassed. Nagisa and Gou looked at you you before they giggled innocently. " Oh, here is not the locker that we had to make photos for Komui Sensei .. hahaha . " Gou laughed and Nagisa nodded. " No.. Ehm .. we are going now! Just continue what you wanted to do! " Nagisa said and closed the door again. Makoto put his hand on his forehead and sighed. These two had totally ruined the mood.

You watched Makoto in silence. The shock that was caused by Nagisa and Gou gave your heart beat a hard time and you just could kill them now for ruining the mood. To restore the mood , you put your arms around his belly and cuddled up to him. " They'll never change. But now we are undisturbed . " You spoke softly. Makoto relaxed under your touch, although he felt something strange. Because his abdomen started to pain a little. This was completely alien to him , but he shrugged it off as nervousness.

The gentle giant smiled and put his arms around you before he dropped back onto the bed with you. " That's right. And that's the most important thing , right? "He asked , stroking you hair out of your face behind your ear. You really enjoyed his touches. They were always so careful and tenderly as if you could break under his strong hands. He hugged you closer to himself and closed his eyes. You intertwined your legs with his and caressed his cheek. " Mako - chan .. " you whispered softly. " [Y/n] .. " , he whispered back and came dangerously close to your lips again.

But shortly after he felt your soft lips on his, his abdomen pained and Makoto felt weird. Shocked he pulled away from you. You had your eyes closed , but when didn't felt his lips anymore , you opened them again and saw a completely shocked Makoto , blushing like crazy. " Everything okay Mako - c .. " , your sentence trailed off when you saw an impressive bulge in his pants. You quickly covered your eyes in shame with your hands as your cheeks matched Makotos.

Makoto does not understand the world anymore.

As Erza opened the door , Makoto panicked , as he took one of the pillows to hold it to hide his bulge and ran past Erza. " Eh ? What happened ? " Erza asked perplexed , as she looked at your blushing form on the bed. " I .. do not know .. " you said softly, and looked to the ground.

Makoto seemed disappeared the whole evening after that and that made you sad. Nagisa confessed that he had decomposed a Viagra pill in the water , he had offered Makoto. Of course, the blonde had to listen to your and Rei's scolding after that , because for Makoto the whole events were incredibly embarrassing and it seems he hide himself in shame now. " If you are looking for Makoto .. " Haruka began. "I can tell you where he goes when he is thoughtful. Perhaps he is there now . "; Haruka stated nonchalant. " That would be sweet of you Haru - kun . " You exclaimed and Haruka told you of a near shrine ,Makoto often sat on the stairs and supplied the stray cats.

Immediately you made your way to the stairs , but from the other side , so you could surprise Makoto. After all there was a risk, that he might get panic again and run away again when he saw you. You climbed the stairs until you saw his broad back. He seemed to have his legs drawn up and his face was buried in them. When you were close enough , you could hear that he muttered things. "What if she doesn't want to see me anymore? .. I totally messed up my chance .. So embarrassing .. Why now ? Why infront of [Y/n]-chan? What will she think of me now ? She will thinkthat I'm a pervert .. " Makoto muttered depressed and seemed to be resolved fairly.

"No I won't, do not worry, I would never think that of you Mako - chan . " You spoke softly behind him and put your arms immediately around his shoulders. Makoto's head rose up in shock as he felt your head on his shoulder. " [Y/n] .. I'm sorry..about earlier .. " Makoto muttered with red cheeks. You gave him a soft smile before you gently kissed his cheek. " It was not your fault. Nagisa has admitted that he has you mixed something into the water , which has brought out .. this situation . " You told him.

" Nagisa has .. " Makoto's eyes widened and he gulped. " L- leave me alone please .. h..he still stands and .. I do not want you to see me in that state .. " Makoto muttered in your hair and his cheeks were so hot that they almost burned your skin.

" Oh Mako - chan .. There is nothing to be ashamed of.. " You told him and put a finger under his chin to lift up his head. You looked at him smiling. " That's normal. And besides, you 're totally cute when you blush . " You said with a wink and Makoto blinked before he slightly looked away, blushing harder than before.

" This is not funny [Y/n] .. " he sighed , but then put his own arms around you in order to intensify the embrace. " It should not be funny Mako - chan. It is my earnest. And this fact will not change my opinion of you. You are a wonderful man and will be a greater father in your future. You don't need to be embarrassed , because you will always be lovely. "

Makoto's orbs vibrated slightly as he looked at your smiling face. " I would just never think poor of you Mako – chan. I just love you too much. " You continued and Makoto's eyes widened. He blinked to register what you have just said. " [Y/n] .. " he whispered again as he leaned in and your lips finally touched fully. It felt like pure bliss as his warm lips massaged yours.

A small gasp left your lips as you felt his erection pressing on your body. That was still slightly embarrassed , on the other hand , he really could not help it and he hadn't bad thoughts either.

When Makoto broke away from you, he caressed your cheek and smiled gently. His nose rubbed yours and he kissed you once more before he finally said the three words that warmed your heart. " I love you . " He said in a gentle tone , before he pulled you again for a kiss. It seemed that he was now more courageous , because his tongue nudged your lower lip. To tease him , you refused access. Makoto did not gave up and opened your mouth and simply allowed his tongue to break through the barricade of your mouth. Your tongues fought for dominance that was clearly decided by you. As Makoto growled disappointed , you giggled into the kiss.

Then it flashed behind you again. " YES ! This is a great snapshot ! Haha that comes in the school newspaper ! " Gou exclaimed happy and you looked perplexed to the bushes , where your friends were. Rin grinned and gave Makoto a " Thumbs up " , Rei adjusted his glasses and whispered " Beautiful ~ " and Asuka pulled at Natsu's arm. "Look, Makoto - san and [Y/n] do what mom and dad ever do ! "

Makoto and you blushed like crazy, before you had to laugh softly and looked each other in the eyes lovingly as the beautiful evening neared its end.

Incidentally, you have taken care that Makoto get an erection more often after this incident ^ _ ~


	13. Gray Fullbuster

Before Erza could continue with the game, she first had to manage to bring two long known brawlers apart. Of course that would be Natsu and Gray. Lately, they argued significantly worse and more often than usual. The reason? You.

Although you literally grew up together with Gray and Lyon under Urs care, you only had a good rapport to the elder one of those two. As kids you and Gray got along very well, but since you attended Fairy Tail High School, he was barely with you now and was getting ruder every day. To you that was simply incomprehensible, especially since you felt more and more attracted to him. But you didn't quite get his attitude towards you. Sometimes you could laugh together, but in the next moment he got rude again and offended you once again. Furthermore he avoided you, whenever he saw you together with Juvia. Presumably he returned her feelings now and you were in there way...

"Enough! We are guests here! Be at least once norm today and get along with each other!" Erza growled at them after she had grabbed their collars and smashed their heads together to stop them at last. "But the popsicle has started it! Besides he destroyed the ring, that I gave [Y/n] as a present!" Natsu snarled and threw a fire ball at Gray. Gray only growled and turned his head away. "Such a childish thing, a friendship ring...You act like you still are in kinder garden!" The ice mage spoke and looked briefly at you. You looked at the broken remains of your ring and one single tear found its way down your cheek. It was your most prized possession, because a special message was behind this ring...

[Flashback]

Today was your birthday, but nobody of your friends seemed to remember that. Not even Lyon, who chased after Juvia all of the time and hardly had any free time. Also your best friend Natsu rather busied himself with insulting Gray.

In the evening you went the long way home crestfallen, because nothing was waiting for you there...so why the hurry! Thereby many thoughts were flying through your mind. Also on Gray. Why weren't your feelings for him decreasing, despite him treating you so badly? Those thoughts you dedicated a long time, so that you didn't notice it was getting darker until you noticed the lighted street lamps.

As you arrived at your apartment you could see Natsu sitting outside in front of your doorstep. "[Y/n]! Finally there you are!" He shouted and ran into your direction to hug you tightly. "Natsu...Did you wait here for me since school had ended?" You asked perplexed. "Not quite. I had to get something first and then came directly to your place...Here! Happy Birthday!" He called with glee and presented you a small casket. "You didn't forget it?" You asked touched and had to hug him immediately a second time. "Now listen, although I can be quite a moron I would never forget the most important day of my little [element]flower." Natsu grinned with his typical grin.

You looked at him with a smile, before you opened the small casket and a silver ring with a [favourite gem] set-in sparkled in your direction. "Natsu...The ring...it's beautiful..." You spoke softly and looked at him for a long time. "I had myself been advised what to buy and they said, that this gemstone stands for dreams and when you get from person, who wants, that your dream comes true, then it will come true! Because of that the ring shall give you the courage to tell Gray about your feelings! And when he tramples on them with his feet, then I will reformat his front teeth." Natsu laughed and took the ring to streak it up your finger. "Thank you Natsu, you're the best!"

Gray saw the scene in front of him, just as he wanted to you with an equally expensive gift. His eyes widened as Natsu attached the ring to your finger and looked down at the necklace he wanted to give you as a gift. "I'm such an idiot..." He mumbled and threw the present into the next trash can, before he ran away. From this day on he was even colder towards you.

[Flashback End]

"Hey come on, the toy ring was only from a gumball machine anyway!" Gray said and turned around, before Natsu could attack him once again. "TAKE THAT BACK ICE PRINCESS!" - "MAKE ME FLAMEBRAIN!" Gray countered and both of them wanted to fight again, but this time you went between them. "JUST STOP ALREADY!" You shouted at both of them and Natsu let his arms drop to his sides. "[Y/n]..."

...

"Okay before the mood is entirely ruined...[Y/n] it's your turn for Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Erza demanded and held the familiar bag in front of you. Gray couldn't hold back his big mouth once again, so that he blurted out an inappropriate comment again..."Hey, wallflower...Do us both a favour and don't draw out my name. No one of us wants to put up with that. Oi Erza, the drawing is superfluous anyway! Just put these two blockheads..." He began and pointed at you and Natsu. "Together in one room. That would be a perfect match." He grinned and Natsu was immediately back to 180, while you had to fight against the piercing pain in your heart that his words caused you.

"That's enough Gray. So that we all will have a few minutes to rest and also our Natsu can relax a bit again, we skip the drawing and you are allowed to spend seven minutes with [Y/n]." Erza then said and therewith ended the discussion of those two troublemakers. "WHAT?!" It rang out from you and Gray at the same time. That could only go wrong, right?

"No talk back. Gray, a number." Erza spoke. At first Gray didn't want to say anything, but then he had too much respect for Erza. "...3..." He mumbled almost without sound and turned away. You had no choice and followed both of them with a lowered head. Arriving at the destination dead silence hung above all of you and Erza left the place with a grin on her lips. Because she knew a bit more about this whole situation than you and possibly Gray himself.

The poolroom looked rather normal, no oversized pool and the lights were also on. Gray went to the edge and let his hands slip into the water to moisten his face a bit. It seemed like that he needed that cooling for now. You stood at the door nervously and looked in every direction, but avoided to make direct eye contact with Gray. The black haired male stretched himself, before turned to you with a grin on his features. "Bad luck, I'd say." He then said. "Seems so..." Was your answer. Gray cocked his head to the side, because normally in private you would always defy yourself against him and would throw every now and then harsh words against his head. But today you seemed quieter to him than usually, almost depressed. He considered, if he maybe should be nicer towards you, but then he thought of Juvia again.

'Gray-sama, Juvia will always love you and will be stand loyally by your side! And every woman, that wants to destroy Juvia's happiness, is Juvia's love rival and will encounter her revenge! Everything for my Gray-sama Juvia will not allow that somebody gets in between our love!' - The words of the water mage rang inside of his head, when he looked at you. He bit down on his lower lip and shook that thoughts away. No, you and Natsu always behaved like a couple and then...that ring. It was too obvious for him. No, you would never return his feelings, why should he continue to be considerate? It was easier for him that way.

"The flame brain and you don't even need that stupid game. You can roll around in bed enough in private." It fell from his lips. "Gray...That's enough..." You spoke softly and strands of your hair fell in front of your face. "Why? It's only the truth. But if I would be you I would keep an eye on that dumbass. Because I doubt that you would find someone dumber than him, who would take you as his girlfriend."

...

That was enough. You bit down hard onto your lip until a drop of blood dripped onto the ground, before you headed into Gray's direction. He looked at you perplexed, but then you already drew your hand back and slapped him hard so that he lost balance and fell into the water. As he resurfaced he saw in front of him how your tears fell into the water and his eyes widened. "Why don't you say it out loud already that you hate me? ...I must really have been a complete idiot to have fallen in love with such a cold-hearted asshole as you. Never have you said something nice to me! And do you know what the worst is? I hate myself. I should hate you, but I hate myself. I hate myself for not being able to stop loving you..."

It didn't matter to you what he thought about you now. His facial features showed that he seemed to be in shock. But you didn't have the nerves now to look into his face any longer. You swirled around and tore the door open to storm past a confused and perplexed Erza. "[Y/n]...?" Erza asked concerned and looked into the room. Gray still was in the water and looked like he was not here mentally.

Lyon of course wanted to know what happened, why you, his "little sister", just had rushed through the crowd of the present people dissolved in tears. Gray explained the situation and Lyon looked at him aghast. "You said WHAT to her? Does your ice magic finally has frozen your brain completely? I don't believe this!" Lyon sighed annoyed and smack Gray across the back of his head. "Gosh, there you have the chance of your life time and you screw it up."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked who of course had beaten up Gray already as soon as he saw him. "Lyon, don't..." Gray sighed, but Lyon continued talking. "He loves [Y/n]."

"..."

"But love looks different..." Sherry said as she snuggled against her fiancé Ren. "I know. But nevertheless Gray has feelings for her. Already in those days where we have lived with Ur." Lyon explained further on. "But why does he treat her so badly then?" Natsu asked and grabbed the collar of the ice mage again. Gray snarled and turned the tables. "Because I thought, that YOU are in love with each other flame brain!" Natsu let go from Gray and blinked. Then he burst into laughter. "YOU think, that [Y/n] and I...are a couple? Wahaha. That's a good one Gray. You've got even less idea of women than I do!" Natsu laughed and smacked him across his back. Slowly the black haired teen felt really dumb. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Then he felt a kick into his ass and fell forward to his knees. Behind him he spotted Lyon. "What are you waiting for? Get that back under control, idiot. She loves you and you love her." Lyon said with folded arms. Gray stood up and looked to the side briefly. "But I don't even know what I should say...I was never in such a situation like this before and can't even estimate it." He sighed and stroked through his hair.

The clearing of someone's through attracted the attention of the young people. "Master Makarov!" Erza exclaimed surprised and bowed down respectfully in front of the headmaster of the Fairy Tail High School. "My boy, I can give you no patent remedy of course, but what is important is that you hear what your heart says." Makarov said and closed his eyes. "That won't work. His heart is just as frozen as his brain. OUCH!" Natsu mumbled as he after he had finished the sentence got smacked across his head with an Ice Make Hammer from the ice mage. "Master, I don't know if I can do this. Not after everything what I have done, what I have said to her..." Gray said and looked guiltily aside. He really had been unfriendly and would he be in your place, he would hate himself for eternity. Makarov smiled. "Insight is the first step to recovery. To admit your own mistakes is a good start. To settle these mistakes shows great courage and strength. For the things you love you should fight. Precisely as Fairy Tail mage. You have overcome so many great dangers. Do you want to fail on your own feelings?"

Gray looked at him with determination and clenched his fists. "No, I don't. And I won't. Thank you, Master. You have opened up my eyes. And Lyon, I also have to thank you. The kick in the butt I really had needed." Gray mumbled then, while Lyon grinned. "Every time with pleasure. And now go or shall I kick you to her?" He asked and Gray grinned, before he gave Lyon a bro fist and went to search for you. For this he used Hibiki's Archive Magic, who imprinted the way to your apartment in his head. Because it was rather possible, that you had went home already. "Gray, wait!" Happy shouted, as he about to make his way there.

"I have followed [Y/n] after she ran away. She's at the beach nearby from here!" Happy said and landed on Natsu's head again. "I understand. Thanks Happy." Gray nodded and made his way there running. "DON'T SCREW IT UP AGAIN!" Natsu and Lyon shouted simultaneously after him. Gray only held up his arm in understanding and made his way on the direction of the beach.

You sat so much near the water so that the waves could reach your chest. It was cold, but that was what you needed now. The thing with Gray was drawing at your nerves and you didn't understand why you nevertheless could not hate him. No, you just couldn't. This man had stolen your heart, but he was totally careless about it. "[Y/N]!" Someone shouted your name from afar and you recognized this voice immediately. You stood up and looked in Gray's direction, who was running towards you. "What to pour more salt into the wound? Please don't, Gray. For one day that was enough. Continue tomorrow. For now I just want to be alone." You spoke with closed eyes and turned your back to him.

Gray stayed silent after this as he pulled you suddenly into a hug. You swirled around to him and wanted to break free from his embrace. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled and didn't let go of you. "Gray...Let me go...Please." You whispered into his neck as he pulled you tighter against him. "Only, when you'll listen to me..." He muttered into your hair and loosened the embrace a bit. He looked at you and didn't know at first what to say. "I was a giant idiot." He began. "I...I thought that Natsu and you love each other and...Because of that I thought that I never would have a chance with you. Besides Juvia had sworn to get rid of any competition and I wouldn't be able to be always here to protect you. I...I just wanted to know that you are in safety, even when my heart couldn't cope with it. But my feelings for you grew stronger and on your last birthday I wanted to confess my love with a self-made necklace...But then I saw how Natsu put the ring on your finger while laughing and you flung your arms around his neck..." Gray explained and looked at the ground.

You didn't say a word the whole time as he spoke. Frankly his behaviour slowly made sense. It was easy to misinterpret the scene and think you and Natsu are a couple. And Gray was someone, who showed his pain through his cold behaviour. He just wanted to make sure that you both didn't have to live with such feelings but rather hate each other. Because that would make the thwarted love easier. At least in Gray's eyes. "Gray...You never have loved someone before, right?" You asked softly. Gray shook his head. "No...I had no clue how this would feel and what I should do...Admittedly, Juvia loves me. But...I shouldn't take her as an example I guess." He sighed.

You had to smile slightly at his words. "Probably not. Although I would have nothing against it, when you would be as affectionate as he and would confirm your undying love for me on daily bases." You spoke tenderly and Gray blushed a little. He felt deeply sick now. "[Y/n]...I'm so sorry that I was so cruel to you that often. And all those inappropriate words..." He then mumbled. "If you really mean it..." You began and stroked his cheek. Gray looked at you firmly. "I do..." He whispered what caused you to smile gently. "Then...Let's start anew."

Gray's eyes widened slightly. "Y...You forgive me...that fast? After all what I..." He wanted to stutter further on, but you put your index- and middle finger against his lips, to silence him. "Sshht. You think too much Gray. Of course I forgive you. I love you, if you haven't noticed until now." You said with a smile. Gray blushed, before he took your hand, whose fingers where on his lips. Slowly he kissed your fingertips, before he pulled you into his embrace once more. "I love you too [Y/n]...I love you so much..." He whispered before he finally kissed you.

His lips were cold, but also refreshing. His hands wandered to your hips, while your arms wrapped around his neck and the embrace got tighter. A weak moan escaped your lips as Gray nibbled on your lower lip. He groaned slightly as he could feel yor tongue, which nudged his carefully and seduced it to dance a little tango. Gray won the tongue battle with ease and forced you back into the sea even further until you both were approximately 1.40 m deep in the water. He lifted you onto his hips and kissed you once again. Then he kissed down along your neck and began to suck at your weakest point.

Your moans got louder as he nibbled on this spot and bit down on it until a prominent, red marking was left there, which should signalize to whom you belonged. "Gray...For that, that you never had fallen in love before, you can kiss very well~..." You spoke softly. "And how can you tell? Do you have so much experience?" He asked in a rather husky voice, while he nibbled along your neck and kissed his way up to your ear. You had to moan lowly, before you could answer him. "N...No, but it just feels so great..." You admitted and closed your eyes as Gray took your lobe into his mouth and pulled gently at it with his teeth. He licked alongside your ear shell, before his hand wandered underneath your top and moved the sopping wet bra to the side, so he could stroke along your bare back.

"A...h..." Your pleasurable moaning got Gray to groan lowly as he once again captured your lips. "Wet things should be taken off, so you won't get sick~" He breathed against your lips. You looked at him and an amused laugh escaped your lips. "Well not with you. You have taken yours off already." You spoke smirking and Gray looked down his body and noticed, that already was only wearing his boxer shorts again. "When did that happen? SHIT!" He cursed and saw his clothes drift out to the open sea. "Ah forget it." He then grinned and leaned his forehead against yours. "I have everything that I need with me." He said. "What? Your underwear?" You asked laughing. "No. The girl of my dreams." Was his answer. You blushed deep read and breathed a kiss on his lips.

Just as Gray was about to pull off your top you saw a flashlight in the corner of your eyes at the coast. You looked at each other, before you looked to the beach where you saw Nagisa standing with a camera. "Wow so romantic, like in a film!" The blond teenager laughed and took another photo as Gray waved at him happily. "Gray!" You exclaimed bashfully and looked at your boyfriend. "What? If he wants a show then he can have one." Gray grinned, before he lifted you up a bit out of the water. Then he let you fall again so that he could capture your lips with his in between and Nagisa had a few snap shots more to take. All in all this day was not as bad, as you had thought in the beginning!

Extended Ending

"By the way, why did you actually destroy my ring?" You wanted to know as you laid on the beach alongside Gray and he held you in a tight embrace. The black haired teen laughed softly and stroked a few strands of your hair behind your ear. "Because I couldn't bear the thought anymore that you would wear a ring of another man. The only ring you are allowed to wear should come from me." He whispered before he kissed your lips gently. "Mh-mh. If you give me one, I only will wear yours anymore, I promise." You said and leaned your head against his shoulder. Gray grinned and took your hand in his. With his Ice Make Magic he created a crystal ring around your ring finger. You looked at the ring and noticed an engraving. "Forever Mine." You had to smile and looked up at him. "I would never have taken you as a romantic."

"This is just because of the right woman, my dear. Just because of the right woman."


End file.
